


CAMGIRL| SEMI EITA

by SUGAUKAI



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 29,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUGAUKAI/pseuds/SUGAUKAI
Summary: College student Semi Eita comes back on a tuesday night from work after a long day of college to ease himself  by watching his favourite camgirl, Cindymature content ,
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Semi Eita/Reader, Ukai Keishin/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Introduction

10 pm. Tuesday night. The hearts and coins were piling up for you, Cindy. You were worldwide famous in the streaming community, having the fans from all around the world.

Your streaming is intricate. It wasn't average streaming oh no, you were on more of an erotic website. No one knows about this alternate version of yourself, not even your best friend, whom you tell all your personal troubles to. This was a money gig for you, and you knew you were fucking good at it.

Ranking in 7th in the website in the girls section brought delight to you. Sometimes you'd do one for one private calls with your fans.

Eita Semi was one. You never knew this. He was in his final year of school studying music, and was in your high-school as he was friends with your pretentious brother , Wakatoshi Ushijima. If he was free after work on a Tuesday, he would find enjoyment of himself by switching on the computer screen and watching you rock your shit.

He requested a private show once with you, the perception and pleasure you provided for him over the screen made him feel the irresistible sensation in his lower region. He tried not to miss your streams, even though this local eboy had to work over hours in his local Mcdonalds. At times, he even tipped or requested here and there.

But holy shit, the private show you had with him was intense. You asked him his favorite colour and made sure you were comfortable with what was happening during the process of it. He didn't know the girl, but even though she gives off the whore vibes online, in the private stream she was as sweet as pie, despite her maturation skills.

You had every kind of sexual toy, some even sent to you from fans to your PO BOX, which you'd review on the camera for them.  
Tonight however, you decided to do provide something a little extravagant for hitting 500, 000 followers which was inviting someone over to and fuck you. Literally. It was a crossover with another Bj online as it would work beneficially for both companies to join forces.

Semi saw the thumbnail and the notification as he plopped onto his desk chair, the title being :

'Bj Callum fucks me into submission. 500k special!'

This is what he was excited for, not to see you play with yourself constantly but to see how well you preformed during the sexual act. He was already beyond excited when he saw it and clicked immediately :

"Hi cutiepies! I hope you're excited for today's special! And to congratulate you all on my big 500k I'm going to steam at 6 p.m Thursdays too!!" You beamed and clapped your hands, he could tell your eyes were squinting with joy from the excitement. "Now, I hope you all are ready for what you came for, Bj Callum!!!" you pull him into the frame, him in only a grey pair of sweatpants and a masquerade. You were wearing this red lacy lingerie with a black and purple mask, him wearing the duplicate mask as you.

Without hesitation, Callum pulled you in by the throat and whispered "Are you okay?" before everything as the two of you got down to business, the staggering response of tokens and likes battering the screen.

You read out the names of the donations as Callum was feeling you up, his large, lean figure cowering behind you as his large hands swiftly roamed your body. "ah~ Elita! Thank you so much for the--fuck!" You read of the last donation you could see as Callum started to stimulate your clit between your thong.

It was Semi Eita's donation. He just subtly added the 'L' there incase she noticed it was him, but clearly she wouldn't of as she's so many boys watching and begging to fuck her. The way you left out a whimper whilst trying to call out Semi's donation left him speechless, his throbbing erection only growing vigorously as he stroked his cock to the sight of you being pleasured by the man.

Semi admired your beauty and he thinks that's why you are so high up in the rankings. You were the body type that was wasn't forced amongst girls on your age and he loved it. Every little curve and feature turned him on even more, he couldn't control himself watching you.

So he had to stop touching himself until he could see what he came for:

You whore self to be fucked.

You were a whimpering mess in Callum's arms, him nonchalantly laying you over the table and picking up the camera to try get a better angle of you. He tried to make you sure could see everything. The angle really flattered your body, and the viewers were racking up once they realised what was actually happening.

On the other side of the screen, semi couldn't control himself watching you get destroyed by the other man on the screen, imagining himself in that carnal position, already sore to touch from how hard you made him.

You made half a million people throb over you. You came to the realisation on how this lewd this is. Not just Certain number of people. Half a million, this made you feel more turned on than ever, the overwhelming sensation of Callum's dick pulsating inside of you, his hand holding your hips and fucking you callously, made you squirm and release.

This made Semi release right after you. He felt so out of breath and lewd, he had to shut off before he would continue on. He knew he shouldn't of, but fucking hell you did it to him. He didn't even ask girls for nudes anymore, it never worked for him, watching you got him through his sexual needs.

All he needed to know was what this "Cindy" character looked like.

\------------


	2. Package

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!!" you proclaimed as you bumped into Tendou satori, the learning pastry chef, not consummating it was him until you saw the red, silky, spiked hair. "Wakatoshi didn't tell me you transferred here!!! Did he tell you Eita- oh, for fuck sake!" he wailed, watching Eita flexing his electrical guitar to another one of the new students of the college, the other woman immediately tumbling for the man.

"You remember Semi Semi! Dont you little Ushijima!" Tendou laughs as you shrugged "I mean, sorta I guess, sounds familiar. You know I didn't want to hang out with you lot in high school, not when you're friends with my brother." you disclose as Semi turned to look at you.

"Huh, look at you Little Ushiji, actually in with the big shots now, huh?" he smirked as you analyse the silver haired man. His hair was a little longer, his style from high school completely different as he wore plaid pants and a black jumper styled t-shirt, and to top it off he had his nails painted.

" uh, yeah? " you shrugged, really wanting to finish this conversation as you came to a resentment towards your brothers friends. No reason to conclude, just you disliked your brother. "Naw, look at her all shy!!! Also to answer your question Satori, yes, I did know she was coming here," as he ruffled your hair, you immediately whacking his hand away from you. He puts his hands up as a defense and whistle.

"Fuck me, you have spunk. Ima head to class, talk later, Tendou! Uh, nice meeting you once again, y/n !" he walks away as Tendou shakes his head. "He changes his style, is the captain of the college's volleyball team and plays the electric guitar and thinks he's a God or something! He doesn't even come to meet up with us anymore after work on Tuesdays! How inconsiderate of him!" Satori shakes his head.

" Anyways, I presume Wakatoshi told Semi to look after you instead of me because I personally love ya! " Tendou laughs and puts his injured hand over his head, "My heart is crack'd! It's crack'd!" he dramatically sighs and it did earn a giggle off of your modest self, him smiling at it. "You have my Snapchat, I'll send you on my number later on in the day if anything you need! Upset by a boy? I'll fucking kill him then we get Macdonald's! Failed an exam? I'll kill the teacher then we will go to Macdonald's! Kay? Talk later princess!" he pinches your cheek, laughing as he strolled off to class.

You shrugged it off, happy you at least have Tendou to over see you in college. It wasn't easy in 2nd year transferring because the course you were studying was cancelled. You caught along with the crowd and continued to plow through them to get to class.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thursday has now arrived and today was a new streaming day for 'Cindy'. You needed the extra cash as it was near impossible to find a job around this part of the country. You finished your courses early on a Thursday which made this probable to do. You got ready for your show, someone requested their favourite colour what you wore the last time. The red. You had your shower, taking this time to relax yourself before taking on the stream again, fading out of the world as your music blared from the shower speaker.

Semi also had finished his courses early today, which was a delight to him as he wouldn't miss the new Cindy streams. Until he got a message from Wakatoshi:  
\------------  
Wakatoshi  
Do you remember the package what came for you the other day and I told you not to open.

Eita:  
ye. Why ?

Wakatoshi :  
Can you drop it to y/ns dorm? I didn't achieve to get her address until this morning and I'm in uni currently so. I can't physically give it to her bc she isn't responding.

Eita:  
still honestly confused why u trust me with this shit and not Satori man, I barely know the bitch.

Wakatoshi:  
Sorry come again? Realise she's my sister 'man' and I trust you because you'll be stern with her. Satori will just be a friendly goofball with her,which she also needs. Just deliver the package. She should be still in classes mom said. Leave it in the door.

Eita:  
Ugh. K.  
Seen.

\------------  
Semi groaned at this inconsiderate man. Semi hardly knows you and he has to do this shit for you. Waste of time in his opinion. It's 3pm now. You stream at 3.15. He has work at 6. You're definitely going to miss the stream, your campus was a ten minute walk from here. He went to go deliver your package. He skated his way to your campus, the chilly breeze not compensating as his hat was about to fall off.

As he arrived into your campus building, he got the go-ahead to leave the package at your dorm, lying saying ye were friends so it'd be faster than filling out the form. He ran up the stairs and looked around for the numbers '894'

He saw it and sighed in relief, it being 3.15 on the dot as he went to leave the package at the door, but his skateboard accidentally knocking off the door handle, the door unfortunately being unlocked and being opened.

"Hey!! So today I thought I would do the Thursdays stream at 3.15 every thursday and i-" You beamed like your alter ego into the camera before muting it as you heard the creaking door open, perceiving Semi at the door, jaw dropping to the floor.

"No. Fucking. Way." He dropped the package and the skateboard.

\--------------


	3. Caught

An Awkward silence appeared out of nowhere when the room to your door opened, at the most dreadful time. The platinum guy covered his eyes and yelled out a swear as he slammed the door as you were confused, since you had your mask on you, the livestream was booming with rumours of whether you had a boyfriend or not.

You cut it short already, disappointing your company and fans, telling them they can request private shows for the rest of the evening and proceeded to get dressed, slipping on whatever you could find and ran out of your dorm room, arguing with yourself as you thought you locked the dorm room's door. You jogged down the steps and found the noticeable hair from earlier and shouted "Hey! What the fuck man! why are you running into other girls dorm-"

"Ushijima left a package for you. On your first day and told me you were at lectures and to leave it in and skedaddle, Cindy," He shakes his head and you formed an "O," with your mouth.

"I'm such a fucking dumbass- wait what the fuck how the hell did you know my Camgirl name?!" you exasperated as he laughed.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," he smirked and continued to walk down the stairs, you having mini heart failure.

You've been doing live shows and your brother didn't suspect a thing He goes to a different college so it made it more convenient for you to broadcast in your dorm room.

Well until Semi appeared to your room. You went back to your room and scheduled another show until you saw one new donation and a request for a private chat room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cindy :  
What can I do for you puddin'?

Elita :  
A few things I can think of actually. I'll explain more once we get to the private showroom. Is in 20 minutes okay?

Cindy :  
Oh, Elita you always tip me anytime you show up I can't thank you enough!! That'll be perfect. Wear a mask!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were sat at the computer waiting for Elita. The two of you have masterbated before and you always came to admire him. He always wore a hat and a mask too, to hide his protection but man, the risky things you two did together were exciting. 

As did Elita, but you chose to ignore it. Elita then appeared into the chat room, fully clothed as you covered your mouth.

"No it couldn't be-"

"SURPRISE!!!!!" Semi laughs and takes off the Hat and mask, smirking at you. "You know you can take off the mask right? I know it's you y/n," as he sat back into the chair, you refusing to take off the mask.

"You'll show my Waka and he'll hate me forever!!!!" you whined as he came closer to the computer screen. "Wait, he doesn't know? Oh this day keeps getting better and better!" he claps his hands together and shakes his head.

"I'll get my ass beat in if he knew about the amount of times I have jerked off to you holy shit!" he ran a hand through his hair as you gulped, suddenly putting on a silky night robe compared to the intricate undergarments you already wore.

"I'm coming over, I wanna see you jerk off to me in person," He sighs and was getting a coat and you screamed "I'm sorry but I don't do that-"

"Sweetie, I payed for my time, and you wasted 10 minutes already speaking, if you don't want to do it and refund me, that's completely fine," He extends his arms behind his head as you took off the mask, biting your lip.

"We really shouldn't, Ushiji would kill me-"

"Who said he's going to find out. If he does just say were fucking around with ages," he hangs up as you screamed into your pillow. You were excited and not excited. Sure, Eita was beautiful, who didn't think that. Also you're worried about your brother finding out and probably would do a sangwoo on his ass.

Also Tendou. What if he tells little sweetie pie Tendou. What if it gets around the college that you're a camgirl?! Your reputation would be destroyed.

A knock echoed on the door as he called out "is it safe to come in?" as you yelled back "Yeah!" in response, sitting yourself onto the bed, him strolling to your bedroom. He leans his hand on the door and smirked, noticing you still had the lingerie on as he would see the garter on you. He makes his way to a chair and sits down, placing his wallet onto your bedside table.

"Touch yourself,"

\-------------------  
"Touch Yourself," he uttered ever so softly, watching you remove the silky robe off of your body, spreading your leg as a grin appeared on Semi's face. You began to tease yourself along your hole, whimpering a small bit as you stuck a finger inside, slowly pumping it.

" I know you can take more than one, try put another in," He mutters, not even touching himself yet, but admiring you in all your glory. Once he realised it was your face, you appeared to the man sexier than ever, visibly getting even more turned on.

You did as you were told, sliding another finger into yourself as you covered your mouth, pumping them deep inside you as Eita couldn't handle your hotness, unzipping his pants a little bit and palming himself through his boxers.

He felt a sense of ecstasy once he got the relief of touching himself as someone thing that he didn't depicted happened.

"Fuck, Eita~" you moaned out as his jaw dropped to the floor, uttering "That's it," as he moved his way over, pulling your fingers out of your hole and he positioned you straddling him.

He cupped your cheek and admired your face for a moment as he goes "You're fucking adorable, no wonder why wakatoshi wouldn't bring you with him anywhere, you'd steal the attention," he whispered into your ear, the hairs on the back of your neck spiking up as he cups your cheek and kisses you passionately and to your surprise, you kissed back deeply.

His hands roamed your body freely as you were like putty in his lap, grinding against his clothed crotch, earning praiseful noises out of his mouth and yours.

"I think I'm going to get straight to the chase here and fuck you. Unless you'd rather-"

"Fuck me, now. Please,"you whined out as he chuckled, pushing you down onto the bed.

" You're very needy, huh?Even though you just got fucked Tuesday."He smirks and unclasped your bra, immediately attacking your chest and leaving marks all over. You hummed out in pleasure, completely forgetting you can't have anything like those shown on the live stream without being questioned.

He began to strip himself of his jumper and boxers, smirking once you saw his length. Your response was a gulp as stroke it with one hand and places two of his fingers at the front of your plumped, pink lips. You opened for him as you began to suck his fingers and he admired the sight, you looked like a hot, weak mess. He smirked at the sight and pulled your fingers out, grabbing a condom as you looked down at him.

He ripped the condom package with his teeth in a quick motion and steadily puts it on him, going down and teasing it at your hole, earning whimpers from you to "Please," and quote from semi said you are "Begging like a little slut," before sliding it into you, the relief making you immediately arch your back as he snakes your arm behind your back, starting to go deep and slowly into you first.

He admired your figure, and your face from the pleasure he was giving you, he thought you were beautiful and couldn't believe he was crushing over you right now, refusing to believe it and reminded himself its just a fantasy and to snap out of it.

He suddenly began to thrust a little faster, him wrapping his hand around your throat and watched you moan louder, leaning in but she got there to it first, cupping your cheeks and kissing him deeply. You pulled away and left out a load moan, Eita hitting the sweet spot to you as he noticed.

"I guess I'll have to keep going there so," He smirks but when at a very slow pace.

"Stop, please, faster Semi please!" she whined out, grinding upwards for it to try go in faster. He shakes his head and turned you over in a doggy position, fucking you deeply as you gripped the sheets, him gripping the headboard as he became sloppy,coming close to his release, knowing you were too.

"I'm!", was all you could say before you squirted out, this immediately making Eita release too from your release, he plopped down as did you.

You smiled a little at the man as he admired your smile. He can't fucking believe this. "FUCK this," and kisses you deeply, giving you a instant shock.

Why the fuck was he still kissing you? And Why the fuck were you kissing him back. You pulled away in an instant and looked at him. "What's this about now? Are you going to tell Tendou? Wakatoshi? Oh please don't tell Wakatoshi ill be fucking rui-"

"Why would I tell them? Sure, if I say they'll know I fucking watch you, doll." he laughed and picks himself up off the bed "FUCK, I've work" he looks for his clothes and sighed.

"Since it's Thursday, Tendou regularly comes in so I'm not doubting you'll be in later. This never fucking happened" he sighed as you just scoff, sitting up and checking the messages on your phone.

Eita didn't mean it. But, he couldn't afford to be sleeping around with the camgirl. It's just a fantasy.

\-------------------


	4. Ice-Cream

SEMI WAS RIGHT. Tendou did ask you to go for Mcdonalds later in the evening, which you agreed to because you really had no friends here. The chilling breeze what hit off your face as you stepped outside the building indicates you should of wearing something warmer than a denim jacket.

Tendou was in his car, beeping at you to hurry yourself up. The kids screaming around the place with their buckets of candy. You forgot it was Halloween, but it was irreverent detail to you right now, you were hungry and was probably going to order more than just a mcFlurry.

As you got into the car, 'Monster Mash' played in the car as Tendou tilted his head at you. "excuse moi !! Whos the new boyfriend y/n !!!! You didn't hide those marks very well" he laughs as you went a bright pink, gulping. "I uh, yesterday I played 7 minutes of heaven at a party with the other students." you mischievously lied as he 'tsked' you. "Whatever you do, don't let Semi see them if he serves, he'll tell Ushijima!" as he continued to sing, pulling into the Mcdonalds parking lot.

"Since I asked you to come, I'll pay!" he finds you two a booth as you instantaneously refused,"no! I'll get it! I need to get dinner anyways, what would you like Satori!" you compensated as he leaves out a huff, taking out 10 dollars. "please take it, I'll get chicken tenders and a oreo mcFlurry, please!" he beamed as you nodded, making your way to the till.

Semi at it as he smirks,"So you went ahead with getting food wi- uhm, you didn't hide the uh, you know, well. It's oblivious." Semi stated as you sighed "Tendou think it's from a party don't worry they won't know its you," as you take out your money, him noticing you're loaded. "You really get fed with the whole gig do you?" as you glared at him. "I would not like to talk about this in the middle of a Mcdonald's. 2 oreo Mcflurries and 2 chicken tender meals. Please." you started as he puts in the order.

"Tough shit doll, you have to wait for the meal at the collection, I can ask away" he smiles as you looked down, sighing. "I'm a big fan you know." he blurted as you shot your head up, your rosy cheeks visible "Ahm, I- thank you I guess? I was kinda embarrassed when you knew but, you got your reward, you don't have to talk to me OR tell Wakatoshi or I swear to god-"

"Why are you ignoring him by the way? He's kinda upset and genuinely worried. He was going to drop off that package if you responded to him, but you didn't." He stated as you left a huff. "I'm too busy for work. I've another private session at 2 a.m".

"Ah, Ha! They're going to see you're destroyed doll," he chucked and you walked away as he took someone else's order as you take the food what was prepared for you and Tendou, walking back as Tendou squints at you. "Did he offend you, y/n ?" he questioned and shook your head. "Nah, it was just about Wakatoshi."

Tendou nodded and was eating his chip, scrolling through his phone as you caught your gaze matching Eitas orbs. He glanced over at you and winked before going to the backroom and rang Satori:

'Are ye staying long? I'm on my break in 10 minutes?" Semi asked in the cubicle and Tendou laughed," We will be here, we will wait!" he smiles and hung up." We have to wait for Semi!" Tendou smiles and you scoffed, Tendou absurd by your remark."Don't get me wrong, he seems like a lovely guy but he has the kind of douchebag behaviour," as you threw a fry into your mouth, your phone buzzing. You frowned and thought it was another private meeting but to your fortunes, it was not, it was Semi following your Instagram.

Semi arrived ten minutes later and scoots beside you in the booth, knowing it argivated you. "thanks doll!" he smirked and takes a bit of chicken you had leftover as Tendou shook his head and looks at you two. "If I am mistaken, I think you secretly fancy him y/n." as you opened your eyes, nearly choking on your Mcflurry.

Semi eyed you and turned to Tendou, "hm, maybe she does, is she as stubborn as Ushijima tho-"

"Yes." was all Tendou said, you leaving over the table and pinching Tendou's cheek "I would slap you but you're adorable so I guess pinching your little cheeks will make do for the moment."

For the rest of Eita's break you all talked about college, and a little about your brother, which made you realise you hadn't returned his texts or calls in like over a week, which is probably worrying him right now. You brought yourself to ring him as the two lads were confused.

"y/n ! I was worried!! You weren't responding are you okay? Is Semi looking after you? Does Tendou know?" Ushijima talked at a quick pace as you laughed.  
"I'm actually here with Tendou right now, he brought me for food, Semi is also here on his break, but brother why didn't you get Tendou to watch over me if you don't trust me, Semi is useless!" you laughed as Semi placed his hand over his heart. "That's not what you said last ni-"

"Put it on speaker!! I need to give out to Waka!!" Tendou whined and just handed him the phone:"knock yourself out!" you laughed but immediately your breath hitched, feeling a hand placed on your leg.

"nawww, little Cindy called me 'useless' huh? I'm gutted. Really offended doll, those marks say otherwise," his warm breathing tingled at the right hand side of your neck as you felt his thumb circle your thigh, you going red in the face and watched Tendou give out to Ushijima.

"Marks?"

\------------


	5. Marks

"Marks?" Tendou hung up on Ushijima as the two of you stared at each other. "Yeah, he gave me a big dig in the shoulder. Quiet painful. 0/10. Would never again want to get punched by Semi Eita!" you exclaimed and giggled as you looked to Satori, "You ready to leave yet???" she asked as Tendou nodded.

"Are you sleepy, are you sleepy little ushi!!!" Tendou sang out as you nodded and chuckled. "Very, but if you wanna do more things and show me the jist of the town, I'm all here for it!!" you proclaimed as you got up, semi smirking. "You can't get out doll without going through me," as you pushed his masculine shoulders out of your way. The scent of his aftershave lingered on you as it brought back memories of you two fucking in your room. Tendou was skipping out of the restaurant giddily, leaving you behind to start up the car.

When Semi noticed, you felt a sharp sting on your left cheek, a harmonious moan leaving your mouth as he smirks. "See you soon, little waka!", he whistled as he walks off to restart his shift. You sigh as you walked out of McDonald's, seeing the headlights in Tendou as he beeps to get your attention. You laughed as you saw him, jogging to the car and hopping in. You fasten your seatbelt but Tendou gave you no time as he zoomed out of the car park.

You looked at the city and the lights, the luminous lights viewed as sequence as you didn't have your glasses on. You looked around at the area further as Satori drove further, the two of you enjoying your night.

\------

A few months passed since that night. The night you and Eita fucked and you and Satori got closer. You roamed the college halls, Satori nowhere to be seen. You decided to head your way to the lectures hall and as soon as you got to the door, you felt an enormous heat on your back.

A key moment here is that you and Semi got together two more times after the whole fucking incident. He continued to peruse you and continued to find his erotic desires becoming more and more satisfied.

"C'mon. You can skip one class."

You turned around in awe, facing the man with a disgusted face. "No." you beamed with sarcasm as you continued to turn around and before you took a step to your lecture, he grabbed the back of your neck, making you face him. He grabbed your face and pulled at you to look at him in the eyes.

"I don't care. When's your lecture over?" he whispered into your left ear. It sent a hot shiver down your spine and the hairs of your neck spiking up but, you explained that "it's an hour, you wanted this to be a secrets. Don't grab me like that in public,"as he groaned, leaving go of your cheeks and walked off.

Semi decided to doss his classical music lecture, more than likely going to be in shit for it later. He was having a smoke in the college's carpark, checking the time every 10 minutes. When 40 minutes passed he strolled his way to the entrance of your lecture but he saw a noticeable figure in his way.

"Wakatoshi?"

"I am here, yes." he nodded and gave semi a quick grin, Semi finding himself dumbfounded by the situation. "Does Sato-"

"Yes, he's on his way. I wanted to see my little sister and how she's settling in at school".

"I guess I'll tag along and wait for her too, to keep you company."

The awkwardness started from there as the two waited Ushijima took no suspicion to Semi waiting outside for you. He just thought you were keeping an eye on her, which made him feel at ease. He leaned his head back at the door, watching the students walk out as he was surrounded, being famous for his team at his other college. He finally got over his timidness from high school and had a few conversations with them there as Eita sighed. "The fact I play volleyball and none of them notice-" he toots as he looks at the door frantically, waiting for you to come out.

You did and approached Eita as Ushijima cleared his pathway and cleared his throat. You recognised the tone of the escaped cough as you turned around, wide eyed." Waka! " you grinned and went over as he gave you a hug. "This is okay yeah? I know we didn't get along for a while but it's been too long!" he sighs as you nodded.

"You really should of told me you were coming, I'm busy with an extracurricular activity tonight!" she giggled and scratched the back of her neck, Semi standing behind her. Tendou started to skip down the halls "USHIJIMA MY FAMOUS BEST FRIEND!!!" he grinned as Wakatoshi turned around and the unthinkable happened.

He laughed. "I honestly thought you would of hated me because I didn't get you to look after y/n. I love you man, but I know she'd fall for you. With Semi. She couldn't." as Tendou laughed and nodded.

"I mean, he's doing his job, they are only getting along with the last week, anytime we hung out they'd kill each other!! I mean two weeks ago we were playing volleyball and y/n was so good she intimidated Semi and he got all mad. He brought her home though which was nice!!"

Semi leans down to your ear and whispered, "little do they know I fucked the shit out of you after that game." as you sighed and lightly slapped his face. "Hey hey!! No way to treat your senpai!" he puts his hands up as a surrender as you laughed, looking at your brother.

"After the activity, I want to play volleyball with you all." Ushijima stated as they all nodded unison. "It'll be literally a hour, I can try miss out actually let me tell the team!!" she grinned, quickly cancelling her livestream for tonight.

\----------

"The Ushijima siblings on one side and me and Semi on the other.!" Tendou smiled as there was no hesitation. The four of you played 2-on-2 and the tension was tense. You and your brother were winning by a long shot, Semi getting frustrated. 

Safe to say you won by a long shot , completely mistaken for the both of you being left hand users. The game ended and you left the outside little arena ,walking around before they arrive to the restaurant . You all looked at the menu , Tendou sitting beside your brother and well Semi, sitting beside you , his hand roaming your thigh under the table , making your breath hitch.

"I think I'm going to stay with Tendou tonight ... his place is bigger and I don't want to bother you", Ushijima utters at the restaurant. "No ... No! I don't mind you stay-ah! Actually , yeah , it would be cramped with you there . . . no offense of course!" you exclaimed shakily, Semi already going under your skirt and rubbing his thumb in a circular motion around your clit.

Ushijima nodded as Tendou started to sing 'Just The Two Of Us', as he giddily clapped his hands , talking more to Wakatoshi more than you. You were staggered at the actions Eita was doing under the table. 

You thought he would of stopped but he didn't , instantaneously he slid two of his fingers into your entrance , you shifting uncomfortably in your seat. His teasing went on for the rest of the night, remarkably, Ushiji and Tendou were deafened from the sexual muffles you tried to contain. Semi knew he was coming over tonight. You and your brother barely caught up as his friendship with Satori rekindled instantly when he arrived to the college. The evening was spent of your thoughts , all sexual of course on how to get your revenge on the devilish platinum blond fiend.

"I'll bring Y/n home...She's literally around the corner from me." Eita stated as everyone was paying, Wakatoshi paying for you. Ushijima sternly glanced at Semi and huffed and uttered "fine" before getting up, looking back at the two. He jogged over quickly before giving his little sister a hug. "If he does anything bold. Contact me." he utters as you nodded and waved him off with a grin.

The two pairs went off in different directions and as soon as Tendou and Ushiji were nowhere to be seen, Semi grabbed you by the throat and pulled you around a corner of a bush and kissed you roughly before you escaped the kiss and huffed "What the fuck was that at the restaurant!" as he laughed at your little expression and patted the top of your head.

"Sorry that I'm too eager to use the little fucking slut known as Cindy. You really thought you were going to get away from this tonight , even canceling the livestream for him, huh?" he rested his right hand on your thorax , placing a delicate kiss on your jawline and laughed at your little irritated facial expression.

"Let's just get back to yours so I can give you a little reward, since your brother didn't find out I'm using his little vulgar camgirl of a sister as a personal cumrag and nothing more. mmm? Whatcha say??"

You made no comment as the two of you bolted to the apartment.

Both of your sexual frustrations got the better of you two


	6. Webcam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut warning. Daddy and degradation kink used. webcam sex.

As the two of you arrived to the chilly apartment, Semi, without hesitation, of course, slammed his lips immediately to his, his right hand creeping up towards your neck to pull him closer than he possibly could have.

You didn't get a chance to breathe between each kiss. He literally dominated your tongue and you'd no chance to overtake him. He slowly moves away and lifts you up, placing you over your shoulder as he carries you to your room. Once you two got to the room, he gently places you down on the bed, unbuckling the belt to his jeans.

"I've an idea," Semi uttered as he continued to remove his belt. "Suck me off on camera. You were suppose to steam earlier right? You might as well show the world what a needy little slut you are for me anyways."

You were speechless on how you never thought of the idea before. You sit up on the bed, putting you index finger in the air and bent over to get your laptop. As you bent over ,Eita spiked your ass ,leaving an imprint on you already. You gasped as you pouted at him.

"I need to find my mask...I might have a spare one from when Dais- I mean Callum was over a little while ago". Semi nodded and started to root in one of your drawers , ultimately being a horrendous idea as the sight of your vibrators, dildos and etc filled his lustful eyes. He remembered some of these toys from your livestreams, smirking at the thought. He pulls one of the toys out unknown to you as you were rushing to login to the website before the 10 o' clock deadline.

He throws your infamous mask on the bed, throwing his beanie and his mask on him too. Although it would be a kink for him to be railing the CINDY , he doesn't feel like the world is ready to see his face, as you would also get in trouble severely. "You ready?" you asked, stripping down to the meek bra and underwear as he nodded ,pulling his skinny black jeans off, revealing the bulge in his boxers . You align the cam to his boxers as you started with your introduction, the voice regulator being on.

"Hey guys, Cindy here ... as you can see I've a guest with me today which is NOT MJ CALLUM if you remember by the cock size last time, anyways this is,hmmm,this is Senpai as he isn't a camboy or anything like that, so everyone with this kind of kink are in for a treat today!", grinning as you introduced you and Semi, him being bewildered by the personality change as soon as the camera is on. He admired you from above as you already were kneeled down, beside his cock.

You blabbered on as you saw the requests piling in and the cash , Semi wondering would you hurry up and suck him off already. Once you began to palm his boxers, he groaned out for you, you smirking as you continued. You tried your best to get your tits into the shot and he started to toy with your hair, smirking.

You whispered to him that the voice generator was on, so he could talk and no one would know it's him. Semi felt a huge urge of relief because of his. "Pull my boxers down. Right fucking now," he offered, you doing what you were told as you slowly pulled them down, his member slightly springing up.

The comments flood the moment his dick was in shot because clearly, Semi was thick. You started to go slow and stuck his tip a little bit, Semi biting his lip and tilting his head back, groaning away to himself. Once you started to take some more of his cock into your mouth, he couldn't help himself to grab your hair as a warning to go deeper. You couldn't by yourself, he was too big.

He forcefully pushes your head down the length of his cock as you gawked a little bit. He smirks and keeps you there for a minute as she tried to look up as you from her masquerade. He pulls back and smirks, rubbing his cock as you try to regain air. The comments were crazy about how well you took his cock into your mouth.

Abruptly, Semi pulls you over and puts it back straight into your mouth, your mouth hitting the base of him. "Good fucking girl. Look at that. Huh? You're able to take 'senpais' cock so well, giving the camera a pretty fucking view huh?" he gritted as he started to throat fuck you because the temptation on going slow with you hasn't lasted long.

You were a gagging mess to say the least but taking it in. By far, this is the most amount of coins you have received on a steam in a while. You couldn't see but you could feel it. The filthy talk. The angles. This drove your viewers up the wall.

He continued to mouth fuck you, continuously praising about how much of a good girl you are. He pulls back and smirks, pulling you up and crouching down a bit to give you a rough kiss. He planted his left hand around your throat, lightly squeezing it as his right hand roamed down to your ass.

He gives it a light smack and began to kiss down your neck, as you read the comments for him. "Ben Dover wants you to go harder on me apparent-"  
With no hesitation, Eita places himself down on the bend and bends you over.

"Ass up, slut," he demanded as you perked yourself over his lap with your ass raised as he began to punish it perpetually. You were a moaning mess, gripping onto what you could, moaning out for him. You made sure not to moan out Semi's name.

Once he finished butchering your now red ass. He grabs your Web cam with his left hand, pushing you to put you into a doggy style position on the bed.

You turned around to look at Semi and told him there's a little strap that he could wrap the cam around his chest for, and he did it immediately. Eita then carresed you with one hand as he teased his cock at your entrance. You whined and whined for him as he kept barely pushing it in and out of you were wiggling your ass back on him.

He pushes his tip in before you could hear a little brrr sound, before you could ask, he shoved it into your other hole, you instantly tensing up as you were tighter around the tip of his cock.

"That was for earlier, fucking brat" he smirks and decided he wanted to look at the Cindy being fucked by him. He always wanted this. He needed to steady himself. Flipping you over, Semi looks at you with a little smile, the camera only viewing the two's private areas.

"Are you ready to take me cock in, huh?" he smirks and spat on you, knowing you liked it before but this time your face being covered from the spit. You moaned and nodded as he shakes his head. "Beg for it, Princess," he murmurs as you looked at him and began to praise his glory, wanting it to be in him already. The vibrator tearing up your asshole.

He was acting like he always was when ye had sex and you were dreading it. Your anxious ass felt as if people were watching you and Eita have sex privately and will cop on. How bizarre.

Semi finally shoved his cock slowly into your entrance, you whining and thanking him. He smirks at your little whines and began to thrust into you roughly, grabbing your throat. You bit your lip, the eye contact never separating as he destroys your cunt. He leans over and gave you little kisses, meaning the viewers at home only saw a dark screen for a little while.

"You're a good girl you know that. So. Fucking good." he whispers into your ear as he decides to speed up, you gripping his shoulders and arching your back in pleasure. Once the viewers were able to see again, Semi was practically railing you so hard, you won't be able to walk to campus for the next week.

"I'm close" you screamed out as he smirks, going even faster "You were so good during this. Don't fuck it up and hold it in. Wait til I'm ready. If not. I'll punish you," he whispers the last part so it wouldn't pick up on cam. You couldn't hold it in. Your entrance and back entrance was so swollen you didn't know how to manage it. You squirmed and squirted out your release all over him as he pulls out of you, growling.

"Hands and needs now slut, pathetic. You didn't even fucking wait for me to finish." he growls as he spits on you once more, you gasping and grabbing his cock but shaking because of the vibrator. There was no sign of him taking it out yet.

You pump him and take him into your mouth, him pushing you down roughly as he immediately shoots his seed down your throat. You gagged and spluttered, and nearly got it down your throat.

You pulled away panting and grabbed the camera, quickly logging out of the stream and dropping it. You tried to get the little dildo out of your ass as Eita grand a cigarette and tsked you.

"This is the punishment darling. You've to keep it in til I say so" he laughs at your whinging and takes a puff out of the cigarette.

❇ ❇ ❇ ❇ ❇ ❇ ❇


	7. Santa Baby

IN YOUR APARTMENT you were looking at the time. 14.12 pm on a Tuesday, you were set to go on stream at 3. Another month has passed. Nothing particular happened in the months. You and Semi hooked up quite more often than usual. You've been fucking since September and you thought it was great,no strings attached, and you were finally getting some before you went to show yourself off as Cindy to perverts online.

Sometimes Eita would watch you instead of touching you, your sexual fantasies and yours were both filled.  
I mean, Semi came over whenever the fuck he wanted, fucking the girl he use to have perverted dreams about in his sleep. His webcam "idol".

However:

The poor man thinks he has fallen for you.Sure, this was a no strings attached relationship but during this winter season, he's drawn more attention to you recently. He came to the realisation recently that . He snaps himself out of it by thinking of why he fucked you.

Simply to fill out his fantasies.

He pulled the scarf around his neck, shoving his fists into his pockets on his way to see you. You were set to premiere your Christmas suit for the new webstream tonight and clearly, Semi wanted to see it in person.

Santa baby was playing in the background, a glass of baileys cream in your hand with crushed ice. You spun around the room, feeling yourself to this song.

You related to this song because your income was old man's money. You sang around and poured another glass of baileys as you checked the time again, seeing as you had limited yet plenty of time. You put on the Christmas hat and sighed, unaware the door had opened as you continued to prance around the place, singing to yourself, becoming even more intoxicated.

"Hey Doll- What's this what's this?" he smirks and you cut him off indefinitely, pulling at his arm to sing to you :

"Santa baby, been an awful good girl" you whispered as he gulped, placing his hands around your waist, admiring your little grinding movement. You giggled at his little reaction to the lingerie, continuing on with the song.

"Think of all the fun I've missed, think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed" you booped his nose and started to get on your knees at a slow pace.

"next year, I could be oh so good...." she giggled and hummed the rest as she began to palm him in his joggers, him leaving out a grunt. He was still not able to get a word in as you continued a little bit.

"Santa, cutie, fill my stocking" you hummed, the innuendos you were planting for him were driving him up the wall. You pulled away after palming him as he pulled you up, just honestly admiring the view now, not caring if you'd just blue balls him. You kissed his cheek and poured him out a glass of Bailey's, pouring out your third glass.

"Please tell me you ate this morning" Semi sighed as you shook your head giggling:"Can't be bloating before the stream Semi baba!!!" you pinched his cheek as you went over to your chair, setting yourself up as he sat himself down, watching you put on the mask, log in and start.

"Merry Christmas chickens!! Now let's see was I a good girl for Santa Claus this year? Hmm? What do you say fellas?? It's Christmas. What would your little hearts request for me for Christmas.

You had your legs spread out for the crowd to see, pulling out a random vibrator, moaning and granting the wishes of the people who tipped you. You were at an advantage of all of this, you really are out here living your best live currently. You had an extremely hot man across the room attempting to not ravish you right now as you were playing with yourself.

Your stream lasted an hour and when you ride out your last high, you decided to call it quits until after the new year :

"Well guys, I hope you have a merry Christmas and a happy New year!!" you panted, grinning into the camera. "Don't worry, I'll be back the 5th of January for twice a week. Thank you for all the streams and tips guys, it'll help me through Christmas. You're the best!!" you kissed your hands and reciprocated it to the camera lens, logging off immediately and closing the laptop shut.

You pranced your way to Semis lap, where he began to caress you slowly.  
" You did really good, y/n"he whispered as he left a good amount of kisses on your jaw and neck, you giggling and holding onto him as you enjoyed the little kisses. You gripped his hair a little bit when he started to get to your chest, him starting to suck and bite you as you gasped.

"Don't worry doll, you have 3 weeks to heal them, but I'll make sure they'll go everywhere Puddin'" he murmured with a smirk, slowly pulling off the red lacy lingerie until you heard a knock at the door. You two groaned in grief as semi places you on the ground and went to hide incase this visitor was to come in.

You shouted for the person, telling them to wait as you raided your room for your comfy clothes. You excelled and ran to the door, and you were shocked. To say the least when you saw the tall man, with a Christmas present, a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates in a uniform, you frowned a little bit.

"Did you miss me?" he asked as you frowned and shrugged, him pulling you in for an embrace.

"Ushijima told me you were here, since he loved us together, how are you getting on here?" the man asked as you brought him in, pouring our another glass of Baileys as you made himself one. You handed it to him, unaware of the prying eyes looking at you.

All Semi was feeling was a little bit paranoid. He looked at the guy, he looks the same age as them and also older at the same time. He was definitely more defined than Eita and clearly you liked him before because of the face you were pulling. This fine man would pop up on Semi's fuck toy.

You sat down across him and guzzled another glass down, crossing your legs and looked at the man with puppy eyes.

" What are you doing here daichi" you looked at the love of your life for 3 years.

❇ ❇ ❇ ❇ ❇ ❇ ❇ ❇  
SEMI WAS WATCHING YOU AND the man who appears to be a police officer from afar, not knowing what notion he wanted with you. When he listened in and heard his name he came to the realisation that it was the Daichi Sawamura, he remembered how close him and Ushijima were after the nationals and it confused him, but Ushijima never told Eita why. He despised him.

"Well, I mean, we are only on a break y/n... Right? I know I've been busy since I was stationed somewhere else but I really want to make this-" Daichi was cut off by a light hit on the shoulder as he flinched slightly, looking down at you.

"If you cared. You would of called, Daichi." you stated, sitting down with another glass of Baileys, looking in the opposite direction of him. He sighed and twiddled with his fingers, "I wanted to give you space, darling and I said I'd come visit you for Christmas because I was talking to your mother recently-"

"You were what?!" you gasped and when you stood up, the dressing gown belt came unloose, the flowy, red undergarments you were wearing were on show, the hickey placed from Semi was hidden thanks to your hair. Daichi nearly shut his eyes but his sense organs did the opposite and he couldn't help but gawk at your clothing, realising himself he was gawking and looked the other way. "Sorry, I didn't mean to uh, you know" he mumbled under his breath and sighed slightly.

"I'm guessing you found someone new huh?"

"What? No-Uhm I haven't since we ended things. I bought this last year and never showed you because you were too busy working, I was feeling myself and confident so I put it on." You responded, not realising that the actions you just spoke were heard by Semi in the other room. He frowned at your words and slapped his face, shaking his head and decided not to be a prick and ruin them two outside. Obviously the statement was a lie and it was for the livestream, but he couldn't of known that.

" How about we go for a coffee or something? Just for a little chat. You don't have to call this a date or anything, if you don't want to of course. I'll be around the area for a little while and I hope you still have my number," he laughed at his own statement and continued;"So if you'd like to since it's Christmas-"

"Id love to ! But right now I'm kinda busy I need to actually get dressed and meet Tendou for a little while, that okay?" you asked as he nodded, leaving the bouquet on the table and walked over to you for another embrace.

"I'm glad we are currently on the same page, darlin' ", Daichi kissed you temple before he grabbed his jacket, entering out of the apartment with a good rhythm in his feet because of how happy he was. You closed your door and locked it and sighed, slipping down the door until your ass hit the floor.

Shit. You forgot Semi was in the apartment. You were about to get up and get him but he was already in front of you, not looking really eager.  
"

You could of told me you had a boyfriend." Semi detached a little and stepped back another pace.

"we broke up like 7 months ago and-"

"That's why you went into the webcam industry."

"I refer not to comment on that." you sighed as Semi goes to grab his scarf as you tilted your head at him. "Are you not coming with Tendou and I to-"

"no." he shook his head as he looks at you once more, wanting to kiss you goodbye badly but after the mishap which has happened in the apartment, refused to let his pride get demolished. He walked out of your apartment without saying goodbye to you which left you speechless. It's as if he was a completely different person leaving the door.

In reality. He didn't know still if he liked the girl or not. He was just getting use to the idea of having someone to fuck with a few times a week and becoming friendly with the girl. He felt like he could really open up to her. He rushed down the stairs are he shook his head, unaware of it, seeing Daichi at the end of the stairs on the phone.

"We're going on a date soon, Wakatoshi , hopefully now things will patch over slightly... Yeah yeah. I missed her a lot. Seeing her there made my heart go miles an hour..." Daichi was grinning on the phone until he spotted you in the corner of your eye. "oh, hey uh... Uh Semi isn't it!" Daichi waved as he scoffed at Sawamura, Ushijima screaming though the phone why Semi was there.

Daichi said goodbye and hung up on Wakatoshi, turning to face Semi. "You know, I saw her Instagram and saw you two are friends, right?" He asked as semi looked down at his leather boots and nodded. "Guess you could say that. More of a babysitter. Who are you belonging to her?" he asked as Daichi eyed him.

"Her ex boyfriend. Hopefully her boyfriend again soon enough." he took a turn at Eita, suddenly not liking the man.

"She hasn't mentioned you once. Probably for the best man" Semi patted Daichi's shoulder, walking off, Daichi's eyes being glued onto Eita's back.

He didn't like the sight of him.

Suddenly, you got a phone call off of Tendou and you answered it immediately, "Hello-"

"You better go on that date with Daichi. You need some dick"

"Woah, Woah calm down, let me guess, you're with Waka right now?"

"Yep, Daichi is downstairs in your apartment, now off you go and get some!" Tendou laughs as you were confused by the man's behaviour. When you spoke about Daichi to him before, it was only him giving shite talk about him.

"I guess I will so" You sighed and Locked the apartment door, walking down the stairs to have a catch up with your ex boyfriend, Daichi Sawamura

"So uhm, Tendou told me to uh skip our plans and to go with you instead on the coffee." You mumbled as Daichi grinned slightly.  
"Off we go"

~~~~~  
As Semi walked along the icy path as snow started to fall from the sky, he thinks of you.

"Why couldn't I of said it" he puffs out from his puff bar, trying to warm himself up. "She wouldn't actually stop fucking me would sh-" Semi thought repeatedly in his head and turned to see Tendou and Wakatoshi talking amongst themselves in the snow. "Do they still not know what their innocent little y/n does for a living" Semi scoffed looking at the two of them happy.

He was alone again. Not wanting to interfere with anyone or anything.

Merry Christmas, Semi.


	8. New Years Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I split this up into two parts on wattpad [SUGAUKAI] seeming if you don't want to read the smut you can just skip it [or read it sinners]

TENDOU WAS THROWING A HOUSEPARTY for the friends of his for new years eve. Its the first time properly they would all be together. You were currently carrying up a crate of alcohol to his apartment, singing along to Christmas tunes with him still since he refuses to believe Christmas is over. He was in such a holiday spirit and was excited for all his friends to come over and celebrate the new year. He is bringing Sawamura, you being unaware of this situation.

You and Daichi's date went superb. You possibly had the best sex you had with him yet. He was so gentle yet possessive of you at the same time, the sex being ultimately good. (hella mad I didn't get to write this I have it in drafts and it was fucking steamy)

"Are you excited for this y/n chan !!" Tendou beams are you left the plastic cups on the table and grinned, nodding back. You are finally so use to Satori, you could see him as one of your best friends now. He was always a delight to be around, he always made you hundred times more better and made you feel happy. You never understood why people in college didn't like him per say. You understand what you brother sees in him. They're the ultimate best friend duo.

"Hmmm. There will be some girls here, y/n but, if you get the chance, who would you kiss on the New Year!" Tendou asked, making you question. Sure, you didn't expect Daichi to come and you couldn't kiss Semi.

He wasn't returning your calls, texts anything. You wouldn't know if he clocked in to watch your live streams because you're taking a break until after the new year, something your manager was not particularly keen about you doing. He wanted you to do another christmas special WITHOUT a man pleasuring you although it was one of the most streamed show you did. It was very popular with them.

"Hmmmm.... Since Daichi isn't coming I'd have to say Oikawa? Is that his name?" you asked him as he laughed and shook his head. "I was told not to tell you but, someone else wants to kiss you on New Years, two actually!" Tendou laughs as you pouted. "But the scruffy hair guy!!!!!" you whined as he puffs.

"Semi and Daichi both want to."

That line made your heart sink. "They're.... They're both coming?" you gulped and Satori Nodded. "You're gonna pick Sawma though, right?" Satori asked as you nodded. The fact that Eita even mentioned you to the boys and said he wanted to kiss you got you riled up. Why won't he answer you or text you but yet as Tendous description of the conversation with semi said: " I wouldn't minding ramming my tongue down little Ushijima on the New Year, only if she's free of course. I could pull someone else if not"

"Satori hasn't spoken to me in a week. He's leaving me on delivered for ages and-" you got cut off by your phone beeping. You went to see who it was

♨ ♨ ♨ ♨

Eita  
I'll see u at Satoris party, ye?  
Want to have a round after at mine.

You  
Are u kiddin me rn 💀💀  
Read.

♨ ♨ ♨ ♨

You threw your phone at the couch and sighed as Tendou looks at you. "What's wrong little thing a ling?"

"What if you kiss me at New Years-"

"No! You kiss Daichi! You can't kiss me!" Satori retorts as you pouted and looked down. "I just wanted to kiss my best friend at New Years" you sighed as you felt a pair of lips on your cheek.

"No homo, Ushijima." he raised his hands up "I've to tell Waka now and he's gonna be hella mad" he whined as you laughed, patting his head as you two continued to set up the party.

❇ ❇

The party was currently filled up with people, with no Semi or Daichi in sight, however you were currently having a conversation with someone you knew, Daishou. He was trying to tell you how he accidentally got his girlfriend pregnant and was only at the party to "Show face" to Bokuto and Kuroo just so he wouldn't be seen as a wimp. You nodded, not knowing nor caring who these boys were until Satori came over and frowned. "Babes, look at your messages." you murmured and nodded, looking.

Daichi (Ex)  
Hey babe uh... I got called back to the station. There was sexual misconduct in the campus next to yours for a different college so I had to inspect it. I won't be there for Tendous party and I'm so sorry. Hopefully the sex we had the other night satisfied you enough that you don't even need the New Years kiss. I'm really sorry. I'll see you soon (if I don't get relocated again)

Y/n  
OK.

You frowned at the messaged and sighed and showed Satori "Guess I'm not getting my New Years Kiss," you shook your head as a loud, energetic man passed you to try annoy the shit out of Daishou with his friend. The man couldn't help but think anything but sympathy for you and turned around and looked at you. "I wouldn't mind kissing you on the bell, might I say you're very very hot, " the grey haired man smirked down at you as you went red in the face. He was beautful, you'd say that.

"Bokuto! This is Y/n Ushijima. You know, little Ushi I talk about" Satori murmured as bokuto leaned against the door frame to admire you completely. "I feel like Wakatoshi would kill me if I did kiss her, but I want to I mean, look at her, shes the body of a camgirl- okay that came out wrong" he apologised as you giggled at him and nodded, checking the time.

It was 11.58, no Semi to be seen, you didn't have anyone for the New Year Kiss, not that it mattered to you. You looked at the man infront of you and nodded. "Okay, we'll kiss" she grinned as he air pumped himself, a hand on his shoulder. "Don't blow it man, keep your cool" Kuroo stated and walked off as all the lights went off except the television for the countdown.

10

Semi was looking for you

9

He was looking for you since he arrived

8

He wanted to be with you going into the New Year.

7

You were still no where to be found.

6

Bokuto snaked his arms around your waist and pulled you up a little bit since you were so small compared to him.

5

You could feel his bulge on your thigh. You gulped at the size.

4

You choosed to ignore it, making him smirk. Bokuto sits down on the couch and puts you ontop of you.

3

Semi thinks he sees your head.

2

He found you

1

He found you not having a New Years Kiss, but a full out making out session with Bokuto.

Happy New Year, Semi Eita.

Bokuto pulled you in and immediately it turned into a rough kiss, something you weren't expecting but you threw yourself into it and cupped his cheeks. He smirked and kept kissing you as Semi felt the urge to hit Bokuto coming on.

You pulled back from the kiss because even though the man was hot, you knew you couldn't of been doing anything to yourself. You wrote your phone number down on his veiny arm and kissed it. "Thank you. I loved it" you murmured and kissed his cheek and he whined.

"Awh princess cmon, we could have more fun if you want to?" he asked as you shook your head. "I must head home in a minute, I'm getting rather tired and-"

"I've to bring her home, Bokuto. I'm. Not waiting around all night for her to be knocked up by you either." Semi scoffed as bokuto gulped and nodded, walking off, "See you around, I'll make sure to text you!"

"Not on my watch he won't". Semi statement made your eyes widened.  
S

emi tugged at your wrist and strung you along the crowds and as soon as you two were alone, he slammed you against the wall and put his arms over you.

"Moved from Me to Daichi to Bokuto? Cmon, darling I knew you were a slut but this happened in the space of a week" he comes up close to your ear and whispered.

"Fucking Slut"


	9. New Years Kiss PT2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rough hate sex warning

"FUCKING SLUT," SEMI WHISPERED into your ear as you gasped, his arms slowly moving down your body. "Eita, please--not here!" you whispered as he peppered your neck with kisses as you move away from his grip. "I need to go home, Eita." you sighed as he pulled away.

"And like I said to the fucking man whore in the room, I'm bringing you home. There's an uber outside. Cmon." he rolled his eyes and grabbed your hand, bringing you to the elevator. The way Semi was acting wasn't normal. He seemed mad at you and for what exactly?

"You didn't tell your little boyfriend you're a camgirl either, huh?" He scoffed as you tilted your head, "What are you on about-"

"I passed you on the way to the ice rink. You two made me fucking sick. You were all happy happy and nice to him but he really didn't know what a depraved little slut you are for me huh? When will you get it, y/n. You're m-"

The elevator opened and two other people got on so Semi couldn't finish degrading you. You were shocked at his words, sure he's a rough boy in bed but the way he's acting right now you've never seen him like this.  
You took out your phone to see a few miss calls and texts from your brother

♨ ♨ ♨

Waka  
I saw you kiss bokuto. Not very classy of you.

Wait. Where are you and semi going.

|(4) missed calls from waka|

Y/n Ushijima answer me.  
Are you safe? He looked mad.

Tendou said he jokingly said he wanted to kiss you for News Years? I'm going to kill that son of a bitch.

Y/n  
Nah, he wasn't mad. He's just tired lmfao  
I'll ring you when I'm ready for bed and in bed I'm really tired waka  
Delivered.

♨ ♨ ♨

You showed Semi the texts, not caring if the elderly couple in the elevator heard you or not. "You wanted to kiss me New Years? Why didn't you just te-"

"shut up. Ushijima is going to be up my ass now. Fuck." Semi breathes heavily and continued to wait impatiently until the elevator got at their spot and he pulls the girl along to the uber.

Once in the uber, there was a dead silence until Semi puts his hand inside your thighs. He looks at you, a whimpering mess and tsked you as he began to make his hand upwards to the entrance. He moved his thumb in a circular motion around your clit as he hummed out a little tune. He pretends not to take a notion of you or even look at you. You abuses your clit with his thumb as you bit down on your hand to try suppress moans. One accidently was heard and all Semi did was laugh, looking out to see that you two arrived at the apartments.

He tipped the uber and murmured an apology before picking you up over his shoulder and carrying you into the apartment block. You didn't fight him back with you over his shoulder all you said was "Weeeee!" really loudly. He stopped and couldn't help but laugh, no matter how mad he was as he got to his destination, he puts you down and waits for you to unlock the door.

"What makes you think I'm gonna allow you come in with me-"

"Cindy, darling. I know how much you want me to come in with you. I know you're just fucking dying for me to fuck you little the little whore you are." he murmurs and you were going to scold you for using your camgirl name before he comes down to your ear and whispered.

" If I'm not allowed into the apartment, I'll just fuck you here and trust me, I've no problem with that, people are going to hear you screaming my name anyways. Might as well give them the real 'camgirl' experience!" he laughs as you rolled your eyes and opened the door.

" Yeah, I thought so too,"he immediately gets a grip on you and puts you down on your knees in front of him. He looks down at you and murmured

" What I was going to say on the elevator is that you're my little fucking whore. Sure, the camgirl thing I'm okay with because they don't know its you but, Daichi? You probably had sex with him you fucking slut. Bokuto? God knows what you would of done if I didn't show up, " he growls deeply, a bulge forming in his black skinny jeans.

"I am the only one whos allowed to fucking use this body. Destroy it as I fucking please. Do you hear me?" he murmured and seeing him get mad got you all fired up. You wanted to test him.

"Even though me and Daichi aren't dating anymore he said the exact same thing to me when he fucked the shit out of me-" you were about to continue as you see Semi unbuckle his belt.

"Ugh. Shut the fuck up honestly. Keep that mouth open. Tongue out, slut," he demanded as you refused as he bends down and opened your mouth, spitting in it, slapping the side of your face lightly.

"Do as you're fucking told, y/n. I mean it. Now. Do you want to continue?" he asked for consent even though the man was mad and was probably going to take his anger out on you in bed, he needed to double check. You nodded as he smirked.

"Atta girl. Being a slut once again. Fuck" he sighed and grabbed your hair and pushed your face to his shoe."Kiss it and thank me. Once you do that, get undressed." Semi ordered as you did what you were told, removing your clothing in a flash.

"Go to the bed." he looks at you as you nodded, about to get up from the ground as he pushed you down to the ground. "Who said you could walk to the bed? Fucking crawl you slut." he snapped as you nodded, crawling over to the bed as semi undressed in the living space.

He went into the room where you were on your knees ready for him. He went over and looked at you, hovering over you.

" take off my boxers. Now. " he growled as you nodded, his length slipping out. He grabbed his dick and slaps the side of your face with it and asked you to open your mouth again, spitting into it.

"Let me see you swallow it." he pleasured himself to the sight of you swallowing his spit. You stuck your tongue out to show him as he shoved his dick down into your throat, without hesitation mouth fucking you.

You couldn't breathe. The sensation of his dick sliding up and down your throat made it hard to breathe. You were gagging along his dick as he just Continued to fuck your mouth. "Oh thank god that shutted you the fuck up." Semi laughs and continued to watch the little tears form in your tear ducts, him fully pressing his dick down as much as he could, his balls on your chin.

You slapped his thigh and pulled back, coughing and spitting as you tried to take a deep breath. He shakes his head and continued to mouth fuck you until he felt close. He pulls away and looks at you laughing at the mess you are.

"Cindy would be able for this you know." Semi pulls you up to the bed and began to kiss you deeply.

"Too bad Cindy might not be able to stream after this."

Semi starts to leave marks on your neck, not too many but a few noticeable ones, as soon as he got down to your chest he began to leave a lot. Like a lot. He was playing with your nipples while leaving marks all around your tits before bringing his mouth to your nipples.

"These. These are fucking mine." He murmured and was licking and sucking on them, this is where you began to scream out for Semi. You screamed his name and that's what drove him fucking crazy. He continued to murmur "This is mine," when he left marks on your stomach and then he reached down to your thighs and left a lot of marks there too.

"Semi- not to much I- skirts!" you moaned out as he shook his head. "Well then it's either you wear pants or the whole world knows your a slut for my cock. Whatever you fancy. I'm not stopping the marks." he murmured and left a trail of marks up your thighs before he reached to your pussy.

"Do you want my cock in here? Hmm?" he asked as he positioned himself over you as you nodded, whining at the lack of touch down there. He smirks.

"I want to hear you say it. Thank me" Semi whispered as he kissed the space behind your ear as you whined. "Please! Please Eita, just shove it in already. I'm so thankful for your cock!" you pleaded. "Hmmm and do you think you deserve this cock, darling?"

"No!"

"And why's that?"

"Because I'm a slut?"

"That's right. I think. I'll just prove to you how good this cock can make you feel anyways, you don't need none other!" Semi smirks as he slowly pushes himself into you.

Once he was fully inside, he left no room to adjust since you're so use to him as he began to fuck the living shit out of you.

He squeezes your throat as you wrap your arms around him, a screaming mess for the boy as he went deeper into you.

"Who does this cunt belong to?"

"You, Semi, you!!" you screamed out and you noticed. He continued to fuck you, the heavy screaming could be heard a mile away from the pair of them as they both were in there ecstasy. He realised you were close to finishing up and he continued to go harder, your swollen entrance pulsating as without warning, you released all over him.

This didn't stop Eita. He continued to thrust into you and smirked at the face you were making. The overstimulation was too much for you to handle and you were a screaming mess. You came once more before he fully finished, he pulls out and shot it all over your face, a panting mess as he plopped himself on top of you.

He held you closely to him. You were a panting mess, rethinking about the sex ye just had. You realised that,he never said you were his. It was only your body. It made you slightly upset but you just snuggled up close into Semi as he kissed your forehead and held you closer.

"Y/n ? Are you in your room?" a voice called out and before Semi was able to go hide under the covers since the two of you were inseparable, the man walked in.

"What the fuck!" Tendou roared as he covered his eyes, running out of the room.  
"Oh for fuck sake, not locking the door again, y/n" Semi joked.


	10. Arms Tonite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DAICHI SAWAMURA FLASHBACK. SMUT WARNING. 
> 
> YOU DO NOT NEED TO READ THIS TO UNDERSTAND THE REST OF THE STORY .   
> Actually , maybe the last 200 words :3
> 
> On wattpad , I got a lot of hate for Daichi being in this story so if you do not like him refrain it and skip it .

YOU TRIED TO GET UP OUT OF BED but it was impossible due to Semi literally fucking you too hard. Semi looked at you and sighed.

"Satori!!! Man!!! Come back here!" he yells out as satori screamed "You two better be dressed!" as he came in yet again. Semi left out a loud laugh as you scoffed at him. You felt like your friendship with Satori was about to go down the drain and he would never speak to you again. That or he'll kill Eita. He's known Eita longer but due to his new attitude it's been worse to trust him.

"So explain thi-"

"y/n and I are dating. But nobody knows. We want to keep it that way as well, Tendou, so you better shut your trap or else!" Semi huffed and took his vape off the night locker and pulled a drag out of it as Satori became immediately upset and looked at you." Hunny? Is this true? " he asked you as you looked to Semi. You had to tell Tendou the truth. The whole truth, maybe excluding the whole "Oh, my name is Cindy on XStreams.com and have over 700 000 subscribers and Semi used to stroke his cock to me once a week and we decided to switch it up and let him stick it in his favourite camgirls hole!"

He would simply freak out if he knew where the money was coming from. Wakatoshi would disown you but, you had to tell him some truth.

"yes and no" you conducted to tell the confused Tendou. Your plan of telling him the truth down the drain. "Me and Semi have been hooking up since about the third week I got

here, he walked in on me naked and the rest was history--now since I told you the truth, you are not allowed to tell Waka in any circumstance!" you briefly explained as Tendou looked like he was fit to pass out from all this non elaborate confession.

"Waka asked me to come here to see were you okay because Semi looked mad. Also Semi, I thought she was rekindling things with Dai-"

"Please. I basically fucking destroyed her man, that is all my work, you think Daichi's going to calling his cop ass back here and for what?".

Semi glared at Tendou as he explained as Tendou laughed. "Hunny, she ain't going to date your fuck boy ass, not in my fucking watch. Sure, ye can sleep around, if I know there's no feelings involved I won't get involved but hurt that little princess and I swear I'll hurt you Eita," Tendou wickedly grins before his face shot up, his thoughts retracted back to daichi.

" What happened with you and daichi then?" Tendou asked as Semi shrugged as you didn't explain. Semi grabbed his boxers and a t-shirt, getting dress in secrecy under the covers. He got up and sighed. "Bud, you look shaken up, come out into the kitchen as we wait for Little Ushi to get dressed-" he patted Tendou's shoulder as he sighed and nodded.

You got up with your knees still shook as you went to your wardrobe to get dress, reminiscing about your date with Daichi.

~~~~  
"You ready for the date?" he linked his arm out and as you accepted it with a grin and continued to follow him out the apartment building, feeling a sense of regret in the right hand side of your chest. You were leaving Semi behind but it didn't mean anything alarming right? You and Semi were fucking on the side. For pleasure more like. Sure, he got your motivation to do more streaming up but that was about it.

Or was it.

Daichi walked along the snowy road, the little clouds of air forming out of his mouth as he sped walked. He continued to walk at your quick pace as he chuckled a little bit.

"Aren't I the one telling you where we are going?" Sawamura chuckled and grabbed your hand, leaving you to tense up a little bit. He frowns a little bit and saw you tense up lightly and removed himself from your reach. You looked up to him and pouted, grabbing his hand with a grin.

Semi was behind you and shook his head. He didn't think she was that in love with him. He went off in a different direction and was thinking over in his head on what the hell was going to happen with the two of you tonight. It meant a lot to her because shit like that is what gets to her the most. Not sexual touch but little gestures of liking one another. She walked along the pathway as the two went to the ice rink and got their coffee.

You two had your date and it was a great amusant to the two. You two slipped and tumbled a couple of times but once ye got the hang of it, it was like a piece of cake.

You missed this. You missed Daichi's company and everything you all went through. You two had been together for thick and thin. From when he lost his dad. You lost your grandmother. You two always were together. For better or for worse. The sensation of having him back for just this very moment was incriminating for you. It felt too good to be true. Is he going to hurt you again? What about Eita? You two aren't dating but it isn't as if you two had a one night stand and left it at that. You fucked numerous of times and hung out together often along with Ushijima and Tendou.

When the date was over, Daichi insisted that he would walk you back to the apartment, like the gentleman he is after a date. You two reconnected even though it felt like you'll never get back 5 months of emptiness on which he left you for the police force. It was such a trouble, but you couldn't even know if he was the same or not.

"Uh, do you want to come inside for a while?" you asked him as Daichi took a brief moment and nodded. "I would love to, dumplin'".

You nodded and blushed at the old Nickname being brought back up again, opening the door and letting him overstep you and go in first. He shook his head instantly and let you go into the apartment first, walking in silently before you felt his muscular arms wrap around your waist, squeezing the sides of your hips gently as you looked back at Daichi. He had the look of either one of two things.

1- He missed that much.  
2- Lust

You knew what he wanted as soon as you had a proper look at him as he kisses you deeply. Without hesitation you kissed him back and got out of his grip, him immediately grabbing your thighs once you were facing him. He picks you up as you wrapped your legs around your waist. Immediately slammed into the wall, Daichi kissed you harder as he grabbed your throat, earning a whine out of your mouth from the kiss.

"Fuck me I missed you princess," he breaths his hot breath on the right hand side of your neck as he left little kisses along your neck but making sure he didn't leave marks in the hopes she wouldn't get slandered for them.

You gasped at the little moans and weren't obliged to do anything under his control. He was the man in control here. It shortly got heated as ye both continued. He asked which were your bedroom was as you pointed the direction as he continued to bring you to the room, throwing you onto the bed as the two of you continued to strip down.

Daichi stripped down to his boxers and you into your undergarments. He got on the bed and sat back to the headboard, patting his lap for you to sit on it. You climbed over there quickly and he looks down at you.

"So fucking pretty," he kisses your lips and his hands trailed down your body, reaching down to your clit. You gasped and spread your legs slowly as he smirks.

"Being a greedy little slut for me already, huh?" he asked as you bit your lip and nodded. He removed his hand away from your underwear and held you close to him from behind. "I want you to touch yourself. Go on, please me," he whispered as you nodded, leaning your head back on his shoulder and started to rub around your clit, already biting your lip to suppress moans.

He looks down at your clit, his bulge rubbing off of you as he smirks of the sight of you masterbating to you. He kisses down the length of your neck and whispered praiseful phrases to encourage you to keep going. The sight of seeing you pleasure yourself for the first time in a long time got him Riled up, it was his serotonin.

He also ran his fingers around the length of your frame, slowly as goosebumps formed on your skin. The sensation of his touch was unbearable as you just wanted him inside of you. He reached then for your tits as he began to play with them slightly, still whispering the sweet nothings in your ear as he twists your nipples.

You tried to move a little in his lap to try give him a release of friction, but he held you tighter, wanting you to finish yourself off first.

You didn't know what he had in for you, but once you realised, you were in for a treat.

The first round you two had was sweet. You did it in missionary as he held you close to himself, kissing you collar kisses as you played with his hair. You were first to finish due to the stimulation from earlier as he gave you no break and switches over to doggy style. You were overwhelmed as your swollen clit was really feeling the heat now.

"No break- ah!" you gasped out as you felt Daichi start to thrust really rough now, slapping your ass. He mocked your little whine out as he continued to take you in from behind, him nearly coming close again. However, due to the overstimulation from earlier, you squirted all over him without warning, which made him pull out immediately, panting. He was so close but his main objective was to make you feel the most pleasure he could squeeze into the time.

"On my lap, now." Daichi murmurs as he sits down on the bed as you climbed over his lap as he teases his tip at your entrance. You tensed up and squeezed his shoulders as he chucked a little bit, sliding it inside of you. He didn't even expect you to move, you were in a mode of so much pleasure, you couldn't even think straight. He thrust up into you, the two of you bellowed out for each other. You were in your pure bliss and couldn't even release anymore. It was only blanks.

When Daichi came. There was a two minute break until round 2 commenced and the night filled up by catching up on all the sex he's missed out on in the last seven months. Once you two finished, he held you close in his arms for the night.

~~~~~~~~

"y/n ! Come out here if you're able to walk, you still need to explain to Satori what happened with us," he murmured as you walked out slowly as a smirk crept out on his face. He went over and when he kissed your cheek you were confused as to why he's done it.

You sat down and looked at Satori. His face was one which will sink it. It doesn't look like hes furious with you. It looks as if he was about to break down crying. Ushijima and Tendou both thought this wouldn't of happened. If Wakatoshi found out, everyone would be in danger.

Ushijima didn't want his little sister interacting with boys like Semi. He wanted her to have a nice and stress free life. He was that with Daichi. He saw how happy you two were together. You two were in bliss.

Recently, y/n felt like Semi was her bliss, but she can't admit it to Eita. He's only a sex toy to the girl. She's a fucking cam girl, for fuck sake. She's not allowed relationships.

She even has a past relationship nearly mended for her, she's so close to be in harmony with Daichi again.

"Tendou, I'm an adult, I know, I'm your best friend, but please hear me out on why I didn't tell you!" you explained as you elaborated to him the reason. The reason being he wouldn't of accepted the relationship and put emphasis on the fact that Tendou is so close to her brother, it'd put more stress on him. He sighed and chose to agree with it. He didn't want to but he did.

Eita sat up on the counter, in denial he's listening to this bullshit. He's currently wondering why the fuck you won't tell your best friend about your profession.

You sighed as Semi talked to Tendou about them hooking up again as you took out to see your phone to look at the notifications.

INBOX

(4) Missed Calls from Daichi  
(2) New Messages from Daichi

(2) Missed Calls from Waka  
(11) New Messages from Waka

(4) New messages from Unknown ID

(2) New Messages from Mj Callum (Daishou)

___


	11. Text Messages

THE KETTLE WAS BOILING AS SEMI TOOK OUT CUPS for you all to have a coffee or tea. It was 3 50 am at the moment. "Hey, did they all leave your party early or something?" Semi asked and he nodded.  
"I got it finished up at like 3 am so I could come see if y/n was okay, not gonna lie, was going to kill you, Semi!" he laughs as Semi left out a chuckle. You weren't invested in their conversations as you checked your notifications and decided to reply to them.

INBOX

(4) Missed Calls from Daichi  
(2) New Messages from Daichi

(2) Missed Calls from Waka  
(11) New Messages from Waka

(4) New messages from Unknown ID

(2) New Messages from Mj Callum (Daishou)  
~~~~~

UNKNOWN ID  
Hey hey heyyyyy

It's me, bokuto

you know..

the guys face you sucked on at the party.

Y/N  
Ah, yes, I forgot I wrote my number on your hand, my brother saw us make out, he wasn't too happy with it

BOKUTO  
We should piss him off slightly further huh? ;)  
seen at 3.59

4,20 am

Y/n  
Lol like what? Mock his left handedism? Call him a culchie?*  
delivered

~~~~~~

Daichi  
Babe? I'm really sorry I couldn't be there on new years to give you a proper kiss, I'm working again tomorrow though...

How about I plan another little date?

Y/n  
Sure ! I'd love to because I'm always ready to drop everything when you're off duty 😘❇️✌️

Daichi  
Y/n... You know I can't help it right?

Y/n  
Ik, sorry its just fan behavior of me 🤪🤪

Daichi  
Huh? What's fan behaviour

Y/n  
Never mind zaddy, get some sleep hoe b4 I knock the sleep into you.

Daichi  
The one time, the one time you're actually giddy and not dry texting me lmfao bye  
For real tho ima head off now, goodnight x

Y/n  
DADDY CHILE  
I'm HURT  
as dry as my brother lmfao  
Nevermind I hope u have a bad sleep  
And bed bugs eat ur yucky toes 😭✌️  
Delivered.

Y/n  
Daichi I'm sorry. I have had fun since you've came back, I enjoyed our dates and I did genuinely love you. I still do. To pieces. But ever since I started college I think I need to focus on getting my degree... I really hope you understand.

Daichi  
:( I completely understand, you're a smart girl and will go places but please tell me we'll be like the best of friends while I wait for you. Ima be bored without u, y/n for the few years.

I love you.

Y/n  
Daichi as awful as it is to say over text because I do love you so much, I think I've fallen out of the romantic love we both shared.

Daichi  
Wow- I'm just going to respond how a guys heart and life has just been crushed, it hits different when you're the girl I brought to my own father's funeral doesn't it and I was told not to bring you, I shoulda fucking listened 😁✌️

K.

Y/n  
Sawamura :(  
Read.

~~~~~~

Wakatoshi  
Y/n

Y/n

Little Ushijima

CMON

Answer me

Don't do this

I will send Tendou over to your apartment right now young lady  
Y/n

Right you wanted war

TENDOU IS ON HIS WAY

okay now. I'm worried. He hasn't responded either 

Y/n  
Me and Tendou and Semi are all having a cup of tea, do you want to come over?

Waka  
It is really late, y/n

Also did Daichi end up going to try see you on New Years?

Y/n

Ushi I ended things completely with Daichi rn :(.

Waka  
WoAh

What

Are u fr

Does Semi and Tendou know

Is it one of there ideas  
.  
Are u ok  
Do u need a bro hug 🤜🤛

Y/n  
Bro 💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔

ILY bro

Fuck ppl who call u plain

Waka  
People are calling me plain 🙂

Y/n  
Nevermind, are u coming over or not?

Waka  
Nah lil sis. I'll check up on you in the morning. I'm wrecked lol.

Y/n  
You sound really giddy in these texts is is that you're drunk or got laid?

Waka  
I guess we never know

I know

I'm just a little drunk

Y/n  
U fucken dumbass GN.  
Delivered.

~~~~~~~

Daishou  
How are u doing Cindy

y/n  
Hey snake boy

Daishou  
I heard rumour that ur in trouble with X streams u naughty girl

y/n  
hnmmmmmmm stfu uuuu

Daishou  
with our kinda job you can't be sleeping around hun yk 💔💔

y/n  
But we slept together i-

Daishou  
we were payed to by contract wow  
heart ♥ been broke 💔 so many times ⌚

y/n  
idc if I'm in trouble, hoes gonna stay mad

Daishou  
who's the unlucky guy ig

Y/n  
I guess you'll never know queen. thank u for watching the streams though mWah  
read.

~~~~~~~~

You took your face away from the phone and tears started to prick you and form from your tear ducts. Semi was the first to notice and in the spur of the moment he wasn't thinking logically and paced over to hold you in his arms. "What's wrong?" he whispered as she turned.

"I fully ended things with Daichi. He's going to hate me forever, look!" you began to sob and showed the messages to Satori as Semi leaves go of you. He sits on the chair beside you and pulls you up into him, holding you close as he cooed you.

Satori was in awe at the message Daichi sent.  
"Now, y/n I know he didn't mean it in the context he put it in, but since he's making you cry I guess ima have to kill him like I said I would," Satori murmuts as you raised a brow.

"Hey queen, Tendou here. I have a sobbing y/n in her kitchen right now because of the context of what you said about bringing her to your father's funeral. Now, I know it might hurt you but you're acting as if she's cutting you out and spitting on his grave.  
She loves you dearly. I hope you realise that. If not ima actually go APE on you. Kay? I will I will I will!! " Tendou ended the voice message and you didn't even realise as your soft sobbing overtook his talking.

You didn't know were you overreacting or not. Sure, he was the love of your life and you were his so he's bound to get upset at you.

Your breathing started to go at a steady pace as semi tried to calm you down. In reality, two minutes later you were sobbing harder.

But not because of Daichi.

You caught feelings for Semi and this hurt you. He's literally acting like something either a friend or a boyfriend would do right now.

You wished he never saw you naked.  
You wished you two never fucked.  
You wished he never knew you were a fucking camgirl.

It was a curse. Sure, you can focus more on your camgirl career in the new year now to get your earnings. You need it. You've been streaming less since you met Semi. Youve been earning more money but imagine how much you could earn if she kept to her twice a week stream instead of once every two weeks.

Semi comes over and watches it live and sometimes you cut it short because he gets too horny working your shit on the camera. He can't keep his hands to himself.

In his head, Eita thinks he won. He can have her to himself without expressing his feelings.

Of course him holding you right now is not a prime example of him winning.


	12. Is This Love That I'm Feeling?

OF COURSE , HIM HOLDING YOU RIGHT NOW IS NOT A PRIME EXAMPLE OF HIM WINNING.

Semi cares about you dearly and truly, fuck he think he's in love with you over this short period of a couple of months but he couldn't help it.

He would always lie to you that he'd have "mad hoes" around the place and "Fuck love" and idiotic statements like that, only to be edgy. His Pessimistic side of love started in his final year of high school. He was dating a girl in school and they were compared to the "Lovey Dovey" couples you would see only on TV. The two were often caught close together and were always in harmony in their presence.

She broke his heart, obviously. She was caught talking to someone else who in the meantime, she cheated on Semi. She was his first love. She took away his innocence.

But, God, she was the one who shaped Semi Eita into the man he is today.

Semi wasn't originally going to do music in college and was going for a more sophisticated degree. He was always caught with casual, comfortable clothing most of the time because he never wanted to outshine his ex girlfriend.

As soon as he arrived at college, he outshines everyone. Semi got in trouble for fucking with gender norms and in his first week of college wore a skirt into school.

This made the boys think he was gay, and the girls swooned over him. As soon as people realised Semi was a man of not simply giving a fuck, his name was spread around more and more around the school.

Semi Eita chose not to care about girls after his love. She hurt his core and his soul but, it combined to make him the man he is today.

Falling for a CamGirl however, wasn't his intention. He was amused once he found out that you were "Cindy", his favourite girl.

He remembers the first time he saw your cam name across the screen. He was bored one night and had no one to be with so he logged into Xstreams and saw that you were a popular creator on the website. As soon as he jerked over you doing your live show, he felt something come over him.

He never felt more pleasured in his live than watching a girl fuck herself. It was the sad truth for him, he even paid for 2 private shows, excluding the one where you were caught as being Cindy.

It's been a year and over the year he's spent definitely over 25,000 Yen on you.

The moment he realised you were Cindy, when he ran down the doors, it wasn't because he didn't want to see it. He couldn't believe it was Ushijima Wakatoshi's little sister he was jerking off to every Tuesday.

It felt like a sin.

However,

Over the last few months as stated he is after falling for you. It was the little things what riled him up about you, sure being a CamGirl was a major bonus for you but.

He started to notice the way you would twiddle with a little strand of your hair once concentrating on a conversation with Tendou or him whilst sitting down. It was as if it was a habit to you. He noticed the way your nose twitches at certain sounds which make you uncomfortable.

You were snug right into Semis neck, crying. He didn't care if you got his neck or shirt wet. He just wanted to let you know you were safe in his arms.

Why can he tell you?

Semi Eita's pride.

\---

The next day, Ushijima was due to come over first thing. It was after his jog and you were well aware he was coming over as he texted you 15 times. You hide everything to hide about your camgirl life. You had the kettle boiling as you were sat at the kitchen as you did your makeup, patching makeup onto your neck and attempted to cover the frail, bruises scattered on your neck.

Thank god for sweater weather season. Made it easier.

A knock on the door lifted Semi to his feet. He was already covered. You made sure of it since Ushijima would beat his ass in. Semi didnt have as much as you. Lucky bastard.

He stayed the night and Tendou comprended him staying. He's not satisfied with yours and Semi little fling. He stayed with you to ensure you were okay.

The door opened as Ushijima busted in and picked you up over his shoulder. "We're going to Daichi's," he stated as you banged on his back. He was about to go out the door as Semi squinted at him.

"Wait- you let me in!" Wakatoshi puts his little sister down as he looks at Semi.

"Believe it or not, Ushi, your sister and I are friends now. I slept on the couch to see if she was okay." Semi rolled his eyes as Ushijima glared.

"Didn't you say once that you quote "dunno the bitch," as you were bringing a package to her a couple of months."

Semi's eyes widened as he turned to you. You seemed unfazed by it. You just sat on the couch and looked at your nails.

"And? I know the bitch now," Semi murmured as Ushijima laughed.

"You actually said it infront of me. You've balls, Eita!" He laughs as Semi laughs nervously as ushijima pulled you up. "CMON. Let's go"

"Going where?" you asked your brother who looked overly annoyed. You didn't know what to know. He could be mad,annoyed, or furious.

"Daic-"

"You absolutely are not bringing her to Daichis." Semi stated bluntly as Wakatoshi turned to stare him down.

"You don't know much about y/n. I know what's best for her, Eita. You can't say you know what's best for her when you-"

"I'm sorry, Wakatoshi. I'm not looking for an argument but weren't you and y/n distance at the start of the college term. You also didn't bother coming over when she was upset yesterday."

Semi scoffed whilst he explained the statement as Wakatoshi glared at him. Semi was right but Wakatoshi was going to be stubborn about this, ultimately.

You look at Eita, then back at Ushijima, pulling out your phone. You wanted go show him what Daichi exactly said. Once you got up the conversation and showed Ushijima he frowned a little bit.

"Delete his number." Ushijima ran a hand through his hair as you nodded, blocking him. This left Semi there smirking. 

"We'll go out anyways, I want you to meet Sarah," Ushijima murmurs and looked at Semi.

"Will you accompany my sister?" he asked as Semi gulped. "Yeah no I don't think I'm gonna do that-".

"Pretty please Semi. I don't know who this Sarah girl is! He's never spoken about her and plus you're Waka's friend, it'll be nice to get out- plus I know you aren't doing anything right now don't lie to me!" Your finger was waving around his face as he rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Fine okay, but who's Sarah?" Semi asked as Ushijima looks at him.

"Just a girl who'll be in my little sisters new classes." He left the apartment door as he continued to walk ahead, leaving you and Semi to walk together as he whispers:

"Who knows, it might be a new camgirl ill discover, hmm?" as he smirked as you rolled your eyes.

"Please, you actually jerk off to other camgirls?" you whispered so Ushijima couldn't hear you as he pouts.

"Speaking of- you haven't done a show since Christmas eve." You turned to look at him and shake your head.

"You marked me as if my body was only yours. I can't for another week without being in shit for it." you shook your head and ran down the steps to find your brother there waiting.

Ushijima was playing with the keys to the car whilst waiting, enduring their conversation. He already knew his little sister seemed different lately, and knew it was because of little Semi Eita. 'Sarah' wasn't coming. He just wants to leave them off on a date and see how well they work.

"Hey, when Sarah gets here I actually am gonna spend time with her, you two okay alone for a bit?" as Semi's jaw dropped to the floor with a laugh.

"Bro, you'd slap me around the place if I was alone with your sister any other day, why is this different-"

"Just do it." he murmurs as all you did was nod. You send semi a snap saying you needed to get a new outfit for your comeback as he smirked and nodded.


	13. Outfit Shopping

AS THE THREE OF YOU GOT OUT OF USHIJIMA's CAR he looked at you two and told you he'd give you a ring to when he's finished meeting "Sarah".

Semi waved at him and looks down at you with a smirk. "So... Is the outfit shopping the one I'm thinking abou- ow!"

Semi glared at you who tugged his t-shirt and sighed. "Please, I need a guys view on this. I've never gone this kinda shopping even with my friends before and I never know if what I'm wearing is suited to you- the viewers taste."

Semi went bright red when he thought you were about to describe outfit shopping just for him, clearly it was not. He looks to his right and sighs with a nod."Okay, fine!" he rolled his eyes as you clapped with joy, skipping to the store.

Semi strolled behind her as he noticed a few pervs looking at you in the town's square. He instantly jogged up behind you and held your hand. You wanted to slap his hand away but then went bright pink. "Hey-uh what's this ab-"

"No need to worry. There's just a few fucking creeps looking at you, I'm just gonna show them they can't have you is all," Eita murmured as you nodded, walking to the store.

You arrived as you were immediately greeted with a woman, asking about your asset size and could she measure you.

She noticed you two were holding hands and grinned."I have a fantastic selection for one's in a couple!" she grinned as yours and eitas face went red.

"Thanks bu-"

"She'd love to see them!" Semi smiled and nodded, squeezing your hand before he let go. You rolled your eyes as the woman dragged you across to show you some, letting Semi sit down in a seat. He thinks it's bizzare how he's still aloud in here without getting kicked out.

Pretty boy privilege. That's what his cocky attitude thought.

He sat back and waited for you to show him what you were buying. Instead he got a snap of what you were wearing.

"Forget it. I look too big in all of these"

"Is she kidding me?" Eita said out loud and rolled his eyes, texting her back saying that she didn't and to go try another one. He thought you looked beautiful and if he had the chance to destroy you in the dressing room then and there he would. Semi gets up and excuses himself from the store, walking our and sending a snap back to her.

He deleted and rearranged his message 6 times, his final outcome was.

"don't. You look hot, I can't wait to rearrange you in that. I left the store but I'm waiting outside. Let me know when you're finishing up so I'll help you with the bag."

A blush crept on your face as you didn't respond, going trying on another black lacy outfit, having 3 more to try on. The lingerie was very expensive, but it is what it is.

Semi left and crossed the street to go get a smoothie, paying for it and leaving. Once he crossed the street, slurping the smoothie, he noticed daichi on patrol on the street as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh, Semi yeah?" Daichi noticed him immediately and walked over to him, earning a roll of the eyes from Semi once more. "Yes? What is it you need officer?"

"Have you seen y/n? Ushijima said earlier that she'd be around and I want to apologise for my behaviour the other night-"

"I won't let you near her, Officer, don't worry," Semi grinned as he takes a sip of his smoothie as Daichi noticed the other smoothie in your hand.

"Are you just thirsty or are you on a little rendez-vous ?" he chuckled as Semi shakes his head.

"You're suppose to go back to watching the street." he sighs and looks down at his feet.

"She told me, she wasn't gonna see someone in the text message, all I want to know is that if you-"

"If I was, what about it."Semi scoffed as Daichi shook his head, walking away from semi. Semi leaned his head back on a building and sighed,"What a prick".

You were currently paying for 3 pieces and walking out of the shop and noticed Daichi leaving the area. "Thank fuck I missed that-is that for me???" you asked as he rolled his eyes and gave it.

"You didn't eat either this morning. Neither did I. Let go to get food." he murmured as you two made your way to a non fancy restaurant.

When you arrived, you both find a booth and looked at Semi. "Let me get this one, please."

He laughs and shrugged. "I mean, if you want to you can. Id just feel awful y/n." he looked around at all the couples and sighs and then stared back into y/n's beautiful eyes. She shook her head and picked up a menu.

"You payed for my smoothie. Plus I'm earning more than you at your little part time job sweetie. Actually when I get home I'll need to talk about your payment-"

"What payment?" Semi ran a hand through his hair, trying to reminisce if he won a bet or was owed money in any way.

"You were on my show. You obviously get pay for tha-"

"I refuse. I did it to fuck you. I don't want to be payed for the cam-"

"You sure? I warned quite a bit and if i give you even a third you get 1900 dollars."

"what?!" He whisper shouted, the statement about the heap of money left him shell shocked. You giggled at his reaction and shrugged. "PayPal or cash?" you asked as he gulped.

"I'd feel really bad taking that money you know, you earned it. I was there simply for the pleasure for it so I don't need anything."

You looked at Eita dumbfounded. Has this boy become softer around your presence lately? He hasn't been this nice to anyone since High School and it was freaking you out a little bit. You expected him to be delighted about the money and ask to do more cam sex but this clearly wasn't the case.

"Hunny. Just take the money okay? We'll talk abt it after Ushijima brings us home."

"HEY HEY HEY, you guys ready to order?" Bokuto asks as he was waiting for the two to look at them.

"Holy shit hey guys?!" Bokuto laughs and winks at you, giving you a slight tinted red look on your cheeks, making Semi scoff.

"You work here Bokuto?"

"Nope! I just noticed you from across the room, I was trying to tell Akaashi I made out with you at New Years, but he just didn't really take it up. He doesn't believe me. That's him over there!" he beamed as you glanced over at him. Bokuto called him over as Akaashi furrowed his brows. 

Semi just wanted some alone time with you for once without any interruptions. But of course, people would be around the town right now.

You noticed the pissed off face of semi and frowned slightly. He was so calm and relaxed earlier when he was with you, and even Wakatoshi. Did he really just couldn't stand any of the boys?

As he walked over he stood beside the grey haired man and obviously knew who Semi was. He played against him back in his highschool years.

However he knew you from somewhere.


	14. Chapter 14

KEIJI AKAASHI WALKED TO THE TABLE AS HE REALISED that he knew you from somewhere. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he did.

"So she's real? Very nice to meet you, ushijima, I'm Akaashi." Akaashi introduced himself to you as you tilted your head. He was looking at you as if he knew you, you nodded and smiled at the man, looking at semi, who's reaction is rather stubborn. He was keeping an eye on bokutos gleaming face.

"Oh, bro I forgot. She hates being called Ushijima," he murmured in a high pitched tone as you giggled at the grey haired man, which he immediately winks at you. You invited them to sit down and they did, which left Semi feel annoyed. He really wanted to spend time with you once in public without anyone getting in the way and of fucking course, Akaashi and Bokuto were there.

You two decided to order milkshakes and and lads did too whilst waiting for the food. You were in a sandwich between Akaashi and bokuto as Akaashi started to question you.

"So, do you have a job?" he murmured and rests his left palm on his left side of his jawline as you finished a gulp of the milkshake and shook you head. "Not currently, no,"

"And is Semi your boyfriend?"

You paused for a moment and shook your head "No we're just-"

"-Fucking. That should be the end of that sentence." Semi sung as he takes a sip of your milkshake, humming. Akaashi covered his mouth as Bokuto grinned slightly and looked at you:

"But your single, right? It's not like oh, you're dating and can't see anyone else though, right princess?" he murmured.

Before you answered that, you glanced over at Semi. The expression he made was uncanny as all he did was shrug. Did he really have to be as blunt as that. What happened to jealous Eita a few days ago? He looked at you as you turned back to Bokuto and nodded.

"Yes, I'm single." you nodded and he smirked. He put his index finger under your chin and lifted your face up to meet his eyes. "Attagirl. Means I can court ya. Of course, Semi wouldn't mind, would he?" Bokuto whispered as Semi just ignored it, playing with the straw in his milkshake. Akaashi looked at Semi and then at you as you were melting slightly at Bokuto words.

Slight problem. You wished he was Semi.

You giggled as you looked back down with a blush, staying silent as Akaashi and Semi had a brief conversation about their college degree. You had the urge to check your phone but afraid of what kind of messages would show up.

You tilted your phone in a way where the men wouldn't see the messages. There was one from Daishou. One you wished you hadn't seen.

\-----

Daishou  
Hunny, you got a promotion, congratulations! They bumped up your salary but they want a special with the guy you fucked last on the stream and someone else. They don't care who it is...well they do bc for legal reasons.

Y/n  
I'm out with Semi rn and Bokuto and Akaashi decided to join us.

Daishou  
HAHAHAHA HAHA. YOUR DATE GOT CANCELLED BIATCH SUCK IT.

Y/N  
I sucked. I swallowed. 4/10 just bc of ur attitude.

Daishou

Whatever just talk to the boss when your finish your gangbang my love <333

\-----

You shoved your phone into your pocket and ran a hand through your scalp, watching Bokuto annoy Semi about his career at the MSBY JACKALS so far. Semi played with his straw and murmured "I gave up a few weeks ago. Don't have the time for that shit. Music's more important I guess," he sighs as Bokuto nearly has heart failure. Akaashi rests his hand on bokuto's shoulder and laughs lightly.

"C'mon, Bo. I gave up too to study in college. We all grow out of sport." he murmurs as Bokuto turns to you with a grin. "Please, tell me you use to at least watch volleyball or play it?" He pouts as you squish his cheeks together with a laugh. "Yes. For several years.

He sighed with relief as their dinners came round. For the rest of the unwelcomed stay (on semi's account) ye all chatted amongst yourselves as Akaashi was trying to place in his thoughts where he might of recognised you from. It was probably somewhere irrelevant but it bothered him dearly.

That is, until his noticed your ring. He had an immediate flashback to a video in his class' discord server. It was peculiarly not safe for work but, of course he went and clicked on it. He watched as you played with your ring and giggled at Bokuto's harmless attempts to flirt with you and listened to the sound of your voice.

He realised you were Cindy. He didn't show any emotion on the outside but he felt pure hatred and disgust for himself on the inside. Akaashi Keiji literally jerked off to you. So did many boys he knew and he is sitting across from you at a table in a fast food restaurant. Does Bokuto know? Does Semi know? Oh my god, what if bokuto was on the stream before?  
H

e excused himself to go to the bathroom to have a little breather as he shakes his head and looks at himself in the mirror, telling himself to snap out of it.

Meanwhile downstairs, after watching relentless amounts of attempts of Bokuto trying to get in your pants. He rests his head on his hand, pretending to not give a fuck. You noticed, but didn't realise he was pretending and to make him jealous, you decided to flirt back with him.

He was ranting about his football club and on about how amazing he was. You were nodding at his statements and your arm latched around his bicep as you gasped, squeezing it a little bit.

"Fuck, you're strong." she murmurs as he smirks, continuing to rant about MSBY. Bokuto tried to flirt with you and get you to flirt back this whole time. As soon as you flirt back he doesn't even realise as his love for volleyball prioritised you.

Semi left out a chuckle but followed a cough after it to not be suspicious. You stepped down on his foot under the table and he grunted at your action. As soon as you did it he looks at you with haste as he watched you look right with a huff.

Nothing else particularly happened after Akaashi showed up once again. Ye ate your food and talked about college struggles. Rent. Exams. Assignments. The whole shebang.

Once you got up and Semi offered to pay you shook your head and ran to the counter before she could. Akaashi looks at bokuto as bokuto murmurs "I wonder does he get pegged."

Semis eyes widened as he part ways with the boys, continuing to walk by you. He stands behind you as the hairs on the back of your neck spiked up. He noticed you were a little at ease and stood back a little bit as you payed.

You didn't know how you were going to tell him he was offered to be in another video. This time, hopefully he'll get payed a proper amount instead of the money being wired all to you. You pondered on who the third person might be. There was some people you wanted to collaborate with.

Daishou was the only one you collabed with so far and it was pleasant. You didn't know if it was the safest option to go back to him again since you two were friendly after it or not.

There was another man in the business. A much older man than you. He was very famous. So famous that if you could even hope to collab with him, it would rank up your views. No one knew who he was but the way he treated the women who came on his stream made you feel things.

Maybe it could be between Daishou and that MJ. It'd bring way more viewers and money. But your little heart wanted Semi to be there. Of course, only if he wanted to.

You walked out of the restaurant building as Semi stayed silent you turned to him and said.

"I got a promotion. As a celebratory they want a three way. Now obviously, they wanted you back because you are partially the reason for this but if you're not comfortable with it it's o-"

"I'll do it."

"Damn. No hesitation." you giggled as you waited on a bench with him, waiting for Ushijima to pick you two up.

"Who is it with?" he asked as he looks down at you, waiting for you to lift up your head.

"MD Callum or MD..Sal" you murmured as Semi looks at you. "Who's Sal?" he asked as if he was to know.

"The most popular streamer on the website. It'd bring up my ratings. But, as much as I'd love him on the service. I know Callum, and you do too. It'd be reassuring to have him on. Who knows he might let you know who he is" you murmured as he nodded.

"Up to you. Sal sounds tempting if you're gonna get more cash. But, if you want both of them. I have no problem to opt out!" Semi murmurs as you shrug.

"No you're joining. Maybe, maybe I could grant a four-way?"

\----


	15. Fourway granted

As soon as you get back to your apartment with Semi, you immediately rang Daishou to come over to the apartment . As his regular attitude he was cocky and optimistic in a way that made you scoff. 

Semi sat on the corner of a couch waiting. Daishou knew he was going to reveal himself to Semi. He did not realistically care. Sure, they played volleyball together five years ago but this is reality now, he got in with the adult workers per say.

Once he arrived to your apartment door , he paused for a second before he knocked, his now egotistical self became self conscious. He knew you fancied Semi. He was the only one who knew. You gathered an unique bond with him. He was the only person you knew in the industry. He was a newbie too. Sure, he has more experience than you but was still inexperienced in a way.

He was the closest thing to support for this. Only Semi and him knew you. Daishou was such a good friend you gossip to him when you get anxious about streaming. 

When he knocked , there was moans to be heard from behind your door. However it was not you and Semi riding , it was a ploy to mess with him.

'If you could stop sucking dick y/n sweetie for 5 minutes, I know you're excited whore but we need to discuss some shit before it happens. Is Semi in there? Am I in the clear to come in?' He shouts out as you scolded him incase any other residents heard.

'Come in, you slut!' you murmured as Semi looks at you in awe. 'How does he know my name- oh my god' Semi gulped as he saw the taller man appear in front of him.'

'Daishou?' he tilted his head as Daishou smirked down at him. 'Yeah, I know. Shocking this is how we meet again after high-school , and for Ushijima's little sister of all people-' he was cut off by you giving him an atrocious attempt of a slap.

'Right so Sal-'

'-Is going to be impossible to get on such short notice'

'No No ..... I'll work my charm on them , don't you worry about it sweetheart' you quoted as he chuckled as you grabbed the phone. 'It will be a piece of cake for them to grant a fourway but I'll work my way up to get Sal here, if it's the last thing ill do. We need that higher ranking , Daishou, He can help us, I know Semi helped immensely for this already but we need to go higher for the cash.

Semi stood back and watch the two talk , admiring how confident and dedicated you were to get him onto your live. It was as if you would stop at nothing to get him on. Semi knew however all you had to do was flutter your pretty little eyelashes and it would work. 

Whilst he was in a gaze he missed the part of you and Daishou actually agreeing to ring your boss. He snapped out of your gaze and went to examine you calling him.

You were not anxious or terified in the slightest. You were feeding the company more money ever since the Semi stint. True, rough sex is all people want in their life. The viewers at home certainly enjoyed it.

Daishou sat on the arm chair as he ran both his hands through his semi long brown hair. He was dressed as if looks could kill. He had his black skinny jeans with black combat boots and a black leather jacket. He had a white t-shirt underneath for variation.

He dressed similarly to Semi , however Semi was not dressed up for the occasion today. He had a black beanie in his head until he got back to your apartment, ripped black skinny jeans and a sweatshirt. He still has his nails in pristine condition since he met you. He aftercares you by cuddling and you paint his nails incase they were chipped. His index and middle finger on his dominant hand were painted, just to get him to wear anything except black nail varnish.

Alas, the long awaited phone call was answered. You put your phone on the coffee table and heard the boss grunt.

"Yes Cindy darling? What is it?" he huffed and coughed. Semi steps out of the room to the balcony to have a cigarette .

"Hey! So for my promotion you said a threeway between the latest guy I fucked on screen with another MD or MJ would be a great idea as a celebratory for my promotion... I have his permission and he will get payed in full, yes? I also have MD Callum here with me too. But, I want to add-"

"Cindy , babe, you better not ask for anything too extraordinary-"

"I want a fourway. Sal in it. Please enclose his buisness number and let me contact him for this-"

A laugh can be heard from the other end of the phone , a chesty one. He tsked into the phone, takes a deep breath and finally began to talk again.

"No problem , but if he says no do not come to me huffing and sobbing about this because it won't happen-"

"It will happen!! Thanks , I am going to contact him immediately!" as you hung up switly with a grin , you turned to give Daishou a squeeze and began to ring Sal's number , hoping he would pick up. He did not pick up first time, you pouted and tried again as Semi re-appeared into the room.

You had the phoone in your hand and pranced around and waited for the response as Semi cocked his brow. Daishou sneered and murmurs, "She got Sal's number, now shes rin-"

"Hello?" a voice was heard from the other end of the line as you smirked.

"Hey, is this Sal?" you innocently murmured into the phone, Semi cringing at the sight as you flipped him off as Sal cleared his throat.

"Did that fucking idiot give you my private number instead? I swear delete this number this inst-"

"Awww~ do not be like that with me ,Sal . I'm using my private number too! I'm in the same company as you and would like to coll-"

"I don't do charity work princess, so if that is what you're looking for the answer is no." Sal spat from the phone as you gasped lightly, Semi intently holding back a loud laugh.

"If it is beneficial to you , I'm Cindy from your studio, I'm kind of rising to the charts lately and I recently got promoted so maybe it would be beneficial for your old ass! Good day to you sir !" you yelled into the phone and before you hung up you heard a laugh from the other line.

"You must be a new youngling .. because if you knew what was best for you , you would not speak to someone who is not only older than you but of higher rank . I could either destroy you or your career in a minute." Sal sighs and hangs up. 

Semi and Daishou frantically looked at her and sighed. "We don't need him." Daishou uttered as Semi nodded." Who is Sal anyways?" 

You and Daishou looked at him shocked. You jogged out of the room to get your laptop. Once you returned you pulled up the search for the website to show Semi his work.


	16. Chapter 16

═════Sal's point of view═════

I watched the newcomer tied to my chair as she squirmed around. She had a leather mask to cover her identity. She was spread and tightened on the sex chair in front of me. The camera was rolling and my hand was roaming around her thighs. My other hand has a black whip which roamed around her chest. She was really squeamish and you could tell she was only new. I fucking hate when they recommend new comers on the show. Men regularly behave much better for me, but I have a majority of men on my show and wanted to switch up on views and bring women on my show.

I pulled on the chain that connected her two nipples together as she let out a promising moan, but her chains still jangled and moved , this could lead her to hurt herself.

"five more minutes and its over" I thought to myself as I changed the setting of the vibrator which was in her asshole, you moved and unzipped the leather mask what was near her mouth as I slid my dick into her mouth.

This was getting too much views for my liking. It was not in the slightest entertaining. She was bratty and not in a good way and obviously did not know what she signed herself up for. But since it is different to the other content for the other people in his audience since it was a different body, different gender, it is going to be hyped up. I slammed my dick into her mouth as she continued to take it in as best she could. I give her kudos for that I must admit. 

The rest of the stream was her squirting into the camera and overstimulating herself until she was not able to do anything no longer. She did not finish me off but I will not complain. She did what she could do, I guess. 

I stroked my cock for the end of the stream, trying to finish myself as I read comments, mainly asking why I wear a suit in my streams and not usually naked. I never answer to that honestly. Well, I am right in saying it is a gimmick but I have a few noticeable tattoo's on my arms that I cannot properly cover myself . 

Still didn't finish. Fuck.

I thought about the phone call I got from the person earlier and decided to look the account up. Cindy was right. The account is up and rising and it is only active 7 months! It took me years to get to my status and wealth and fame and here Cindy is and her most popular video is very recent , only by a couple of months. It was her and another guy...degrading her and her being totally submissive... a good little slut you could say. She did not do anything as extreme as you tend to do on my show but could I possibly give an ignorant brat a chance.

I pulled my mask off and undressed into sweats, putting my hair back so it would not be in my face, I sat down and played the stream from the beginning, sliding my dick out of my sweats and began to examine how they preformed. They were perfect for each other. I did not know of their relations but it looked tense, but in an animated way.

I got through 6 minutes of the stream.

It lasted the guts of half an hour. She looks like she could do well. Fuck, she is doing well for herself , no wonder she is getting the views. But the man. He really knew what she wanted and how she liked it . She did what she was suppose to do and was good with her mouth. Maybe I should call Cindy.

I pulled my pants back up and grabbed my cigarette box , going out the back garden to try get back in contact with Cindy.

It took her 2 tries until she answered , the first thing you could hear from the phone was a gasp. There was no response , I sighed in agitation and finally the words came out of my mouth.

'I'm in'

═════Second Person Again═════

You were in disbelief when you heard the words come out of his mouth. Speechless as you were you had to respond at some stage. You smirked and took a deep breath. 'Looks like daddy got back into his senses , huh?' you purred as he laughs slightly, pulling a drag from his cigarettes. 

'Better watch your mouth before I fix it and I am probably sure that you see what I do to people.' He murmurs and sighs because of the little giggle you left out. Daishou and Semi were in the dark on who she was talking to, they thought it was a client as you called them daddy. They went back to arguing about high school and mostly on slandering Kuroo.

'Sweetheart, when do you plan on doing this? I'm free except Thursdays from 9 pm to 11- but you probably already knew that' Sal replied with a laugh as you groaned in grief on the phone.

"You're not going to be a dick when you're here, right. I stream Tuesdays nights, use to be in Thursdays but I have stopped? That boy I was with before will fuck you over with his skills. Oh , by the way that guy is really the only one to call me those names, I'm y/n' you beamed as Sal responded .

'He is impressive , I must say. I saw that stream, I hope to see if he's is there. He seems like he is the only person to control you without acting' he murmured and you laughed slightly 

"Tuesday is perfect, I'll be there ... and please, since you said your name , y/n , use mine'

'Call me Ukai' he murmurs as he takes another drag out of his cancer stick.


	17. fourway

smut warning this is like whew.

╔══════ ≪≫°✺°≪ ≫ ══════╗

He was sitting at your kitchen table. You were in awe, literally as Semi and him smoked at the table. You were waiting for Daishou to hurry on as Semi and him seemed to know each other somewhere.

"So, how old are you?" you questioned as he laughed lightly.

"36." he stated as he took another drag. The doorbell rang and you thought it was Daishou finally arriving but it turned out to be the food. You grabbed it and payed quickly as you jogged out to the kitchen table, trying to eavesdrop their conversation but nothing interesting to report.

Twenty minutes later, whilst you were having Chinese, Daishou burst through the door with a grin which had quickly faded. "Did I miss food? Holy shit is this Sal?" he asked as Ukai just huffed the the younger mans reaction as you nodded , pointing to his food.

"It is probably cold, dumbass, as you were gone , we were discussing was everybody okay with this happening and nothing you do not want done, won't happen and we will openly say it." you stated as Diashou nodded with a grin.

"Be careful, hunny. Mainly it is you we don't want t getting hurt, am I right fellas?"Daishou boomed as the other two nodded . You shrugged whilst eating noodles. eating to properly digest it before responding.

"I wanted this and deserve 3 in 1 so , win win for me!" you clapped in a sadistic manner as the other shrugged and continued to eat

══════════════════

Once time has passed and Ukai has began to get more comfortable around you all,it is nearly time up before the stream. Ukai went out to the bathroom to pit on the infamous suit as Daishou squeezes your hand with a smirk. "Try not to cum now darling, he will try his hardest later, good thing you aren't alone with him right?" he laughs as you shrugged, Daishou exiting to the kitchen as it leaves just you and Semi in the room.

He looks at you and you could not simply tell if he was so excited he could fuck you there and now or that he is nervous and wants to drop down and not. You squeezed his hand a little and kissed his cheek. "You'll be fine. Don't do it if you want to, no one will mind!" you whispered as he puts you on the counter and kissed you softly.

Ukai came out in his iconic suit, his body what fit into it as Daishou came out to see him in the suit. You were practically drooling on the floor as he had a cigarette in his mouth, which was unlit .

"What?" he muttered with the stick in his mouth as you and Daishou both shook back into reality, you responding with "Nothi-"

Until Semi cuts you off by saying something you thought would not come out of his mouth.

"Woah, you're hot or whatever man, that is what she wants to say I'm guessing." he murmurs as Ukai smirks, looking at the boy. "Or is it what you wanted to say? Anyways I'm ready, you all are too I'm presuming as you will all be naked especially the gir- y/n hunny take off the ring, people would know who someone is from a little detail as that." Ukai murmurs and you looked at him dumbfounded.

"I always have the ring on... I'll take it off since you have told me about this," you cowered your head slightly, overthinking the fact of ,"Shit what if Daichi saw my shit? Doesn't matter , I am hot and he probably knows what he is missing out on."

You all proceed to the bedroom where all the men positioned themselves at the edges of the bed. You got your computer running and had a timer on for when the stream would start. There were over 18,000 waiting for it already , something you thought you would never seen. I guess people would like to see you filled with cock numerous of times until your legs fell off.

At last, it was nine o clock. The stream had started and you all were ready as everyone had a mask on to protect their identity to them.

"Hello guys! I guess you're all excited for what I have in store for today!" you beamed and clapped your hands together, seeing the coins already piling up in the chat. "So I got promoted! Not that any of you sad losers on a Tuesday night would care, you are here for the good stuff," you continued, extending your arms that showed the men behind you.

"I have MD Sal, MD Callum and the man who made this promotion happen, someone without a name for the time being!!" you announced as all three of them waved as you moved yourself back to the bed.

without further ado, you were on your knees on your bed as Ukai pulls you down so you would be on your hands and knees. Semi immediately had his boxers pulled down as you began pumping him, looking at his and Daishou as you could hear soft groans escape his mouth. Daishou was holding your hair back as he was pumping himself at your face, looking down at you.

Suddenly , you could feel a leather cold feeling roam around your ass. Ukai had a little whip in one hand and his other hand was firmly gripping your ass. His dent was visible in his stripy black white trousers. He cowers over you a little bit , spreading your ass open with one hand and spat on your cunt, the feeling making you gasp. You grabbed Daishou's dick and began to pump the two of them quickly as Daishou began to thrust himself into your hand.

A light slap was being felt on your ass as you let out another gasp, giving Semi the opportunity to grab you by the throat whilst your mouth was opened.

"Wider, slut." he murmured as you stuck your tongue out for him, Daishou pulling away and getting ready. Semi spat into your mouth and looks down at you. "Don't fucking swallow, take Callum's dick in your pathetic little mouth." he murmurs and began to pump himself, Daishou pushing his tip into your mouth before making you full take him all in.

Semi moves over to go see what Ukai was doing , while simultaneously watching you get completely mouth fucked by Daishou, he was bigger than Semi so it was hard to take it all in , but he lacked in his thickness.

Ukai was spreading you out as he was sensually rubbing your ass, it felt foreign to you as you were so use to being roughly handled but it felt immense. He finally took his cock out of his pants, but only from the zipper. He never once became naked in during this whole course, and he slaps his cock against your ass lightly. Semi was ready to go into a different hole than Ukai , watching the little movements he was doing with you.

"Get below her, I'm taking her ass." ukai muttered and lifted you up from your waist so semi got below. You sat yourself up on Semi's stomach as you continued to suck off Daishou. Ukai moves over and gets near your ear and whispered ,"Me and him are going to take you both in and I know the two of us dance a different rhythm but do you think you'll be able to take the two of us in, I mean babygirl you never got to try mine before so it could be a lot, try to be a good girl for the three of us? Yeah?" he murmured.

You could not respond simply by the way you were positioned by Daishou. He had his hands around the top of your head and pushed your mouth in as far as you go, tears swelling at the sides of your tearducts from the overload of dick in your mouth. However, you were able to nod for Ukai as you could hear a faint "hmph" from under his masquerade .

"Attagirl" Semi murmured as he was fondling with your breasts as Ukai sent a few kisses down your back. Semi could feel how wet you were from it dripping down to your stomach, you were also lightly grinding on the man's stomach but Ukai straightened your hips out so you could stop.

"Good girls wait to be pleasured and not do it to themselves unless they are told, do I make myself clear?" Ukai murmurs and started to make a mark near your ass cheek. Semi heard the sucking and said nothing of it but the fact he is going have to see Ukai's mark for possibly the next week whilst fucking you isn't a positive.

You positioned yourself over Semi's cock, pulling away from Daishou for a second, Ukai was slowly teasing your ass with his tip. Semi slowly pushes in, hearing the little gasp come out of your made him plank you down onto him completely. After how many times and how many positions you and Eita have done, you never get use to his size.

Next, you could feel Ukai slowly slide into you as you winced a bit, he slowly pushes it in and rubs your sides slightly, which made you buckle your hips up and take him inside of you without a whimper. You got little praises from Ukai whilst he continues to slide into you , once fully in he gives you a minute to adjust to his size.

Semi however was already thrusting upwards into your cunt, playing with your breasts as he lifts his head up to suck your left tit as his index and thumb rubbed your other nipple. You bit your lip to suppress your moaning but Daishou lifts your head up , slapping the side of your face as you opened wide for him. He slides his dick into your mouth once again, leaving you without air whilst Ukai began to slide in and out of you.

The pleasure everyone was feeling was overwhelming, Ukai was starting to pick up his speed as Semi started to slow down a little , their thrusting hitting all the right spots. 

You were still sucking off Daishou as you knew he was close and once he was he pulls away , jerking himself over you as you put his tongue out for him as a loud groan escaped his lips, cumming all over your mask , some on your chest due to the bouncing.

Ukai noticed Daishou was finished and started to speed up inside of you once again, as well as Semi. You were being fucked dumb and once Semi released inside of you, since he was the only one allowed to , even if the guys were safe and shit , Semi was the only one.

Semi pants heavily as he murmured Daishou to switch so, Ukai pulls out and this is the first time in the space in ten minutes where all of your holes are not filled, you were panting and once you climbed over Ukai who you were now going to ride and Daishou was going to take you in the ass, Semi was up to destroy your throat.

As Ukai was fondling with your tits . pinching your nipples as you tried to stay still he murmured, "What's wrong, Cindy? I thought you were able to take us all in? Hm? You seemed pretty confident about it on the phone , you even said earlier you were going to be a good girl for us ?" as he started to kiss one of your breasts , you looked over at the webcam and did not respond, noticing all of Ukai's fangirls screaming about how "Sal said Good Girl" and shit.

There was a lot of donations.

Suddnely, a tight grip was clasped around your throat and you were made to look at Semi. "Like I said, she's just a stupid slut , she deserves to be fucked dumb." Semi murmurs and presses his thumb against your lips, pushing it towards the entrance of your mouth , making you suck his thumb as he rubbed his cock at the sight.

Daishou slides in predominantly into your ass as he nods to Semi's response to him. "Yeah darling, I thought you said you were gonna behave for all of us, I won't go as easy as Sal did."

"Who said I was easy on her?" Ukai murmured as he began to thrust upwards into you. You could not respond to any of them as you were about to take Semi into your mouth. Once you tried to take him all in, a large gag came out of your mouth as Semi smirks. "That's a good fucking girl, take all that fucking shit in and worship it."

The words Semi spoke, Ukai hitting your g-spot and Daishou thrusting hard into your ass made you squirt all over Ukai's dick as you could hear a defeated groan appear from his lips. You were mid screaming whilst trying to take Semi's dick in your mouth but he pulls your head back, showing you to the camera as the three men smirked , continuing to have their way with you.

Ukai was gripping your tits tightly, definitely leaving nail marks on them as he continued to fuck into you, you clenching and tightening around his dick. Daishou could also feel the clenching around his dick too, making the guys nearly close to their release.

With Semi , he was fucking your mouth as if it was his, as normal. He knew what you could do and not do . He was tried to test you and you were always up for the challenge. You looked up to see Semi's head tilted back, grumbling and moaning .

As all four of you were close to your climax , Ukai was first to cum as he pulls his dick out of you and came all over your stomach. Next was you and Daishou to cum in unison. Semi came last as he made you swallow all of his cum , waiting for you to open your mouth and show him.

You showed the camera too as you literally fell to the bed, the noticeable shake in your legs were shown. Keishin laughs lightly and slaps your ass as Semi moves to the computer , reading some of the comments. Many were actually about him, saying they would like him to do this as a career and people are asking for his username.

"I don't preform guys, sorry. Thank you for watching, I'm asure Cindy would like to sign off and thank you about the promotion but, she's currently trying to get herself back together." he explains as the camera's background could see Ukai coming up from behind and Daishou kneeling beside the bed to see if you were okay.

"I want to thank Cindy on her show, hopefully Cindy and this guy will join me on my stream soon enough. MD Sal , goodbye!" Ukai waved at the camera and left the shot as Daishou pops his head up and waves also, as Semi waves and signs off for her 

╚══════ ≪≫°✺°≪ ≫ ══════╝  
ill probably be v active on tumblr too

https://sugaukai.tumblr.com/


	18. Rethinking life choices right now

You were laid on the bed on your stomach, your legs shaking a little bit. You were literally fucked dumb by the three men. Daishou was currently kneeled down on the floor beside the bed, checking up on you to see if you were okay.

Once Semi hung up on the stream, he ran over to your and throws a blanket on you , picking up his own clothes. Daishou and Ukai tilted their heads at Semi as he looked at them in a weird manner.

"This happened before, obviously this bad but she needs to warm up, I am going to put on my clothes and get her warmer cloth- Daishou go get her pyjamas out of her closet". Semi ordered as he nodded, Ukai sitting on the bed beside you caressing your head, kissing your temple softly.

He whispered "You did good , y/n, i would come warm you up but I'm just after pissing off Semi by kissing your head so I'm going to move away now", as he moved away , letting Semi move towards you. He did look definitely jealous but tried his best to conceal it.

He looked at you wrapped up in the blanket, smiling softly as Daishou cleared his throat. "Y/n and Semi, I'm gonna bring Ukai home, unless you need us to-"

"We're fine. I'm going to stay with her for the night." Semi interrupted as Ukai tried to hold back a chuckle, playing it off as a cough due to his grey lungs.

"Bye sweetheart, I'll text you in the morning to see if you can walk! Send me on Semi's number too , kay?" he murmurs and exits the room as Daishou excuses himself and exits alongside of him. Semi a few second later ran to your apartment door and locked it and onced he returned commented ,"Good thing I'm here to lock it , god knows who the walk could walk in here."

"You were the first dipshit."

"I was told to!"

"You didn't even fucking knock!" you giggled as he rolled his eyes at you.

"If you weren't a shaking mess I'd be fucking you facing that mirror right now to see the outcome of me walking in on you fucking yourself, but I'll play nice for now." he murmured as he got down real low to your face. Your lips were barely touching and before you could pull your face up to give him a peck, he pulls away and get you into your pyjamas.

You pulled the top over yourself as he pulls up your pants , all that could be heard was the night time aura. The wish of the wind hitting against the trees and the sound of cars on the highway trying to rush home. You shuddered a little bit from the window being open as Semi closes it and drew the curtains together. He then joins you on the bed, sitting beside you who was currently going under the sheets.

He decides to join you in the bed, pulling you close to him, kissing your forehead. You did not say anything but you could feel yours cheeks heating up as you rested your head onto his chest. He gives you a small smile and holds you tight, starting to slowly nod off.

"Semi?"

"yeah darling?"

"Do you think being a camgirl is a bad idea?" you whispered as he opened his eyes to look at you.

"Absolutely not. It's your decision in life and if you think it's because I asked you out I'm not going to want you for your career, honestly do you think I'd make a move if you did not know you were one? Ushijima would kick me to the ground." Semi murmurs and kisses your cheek, interlocking your fingers together in the cuddling position you were in. You nodded slightly and sighed.

"I feel like I'm regretting my life decisions with it. What if I get caught? Ukai said that comment about my ring and I can't not stop thinking about it."

"You won't. Nothing will happen to you. You're being safe. A lot of people has those kind of rings. It won't matter okay? Now go asleep. I say you're exhausted from earlier" he grumbled and closed his eyes.

You kissed his cheek and wished him a goodnight, starting to doze off right next to him.

\---

Akaashi watched the stream and noticed the ring was off of your finger low. He couldn't recognise the other men in the video as all he could identify was you.

He thought about texting you and telling you he knew but there was the slight fear that Semi would and probably will chop his balls off.

You were beautiful to Akaashi but finding out you were a camgirl could of been career changing to you and to him if he made a move . He did have his own private chanel on Instagram where he exposed people from the college. No one knew it was him. It would be probably a post what would do well.

"Y/n Ushijima, a little prep girl who could do no wrong gets fucked by 3 people on a website"

He leans back in his chair, trying to think should he post it.

He decided he would post it, what harm would there be? I'm sure a few people knew she was a camgirl anyways and it would not be a shock to the system.

Besides once people will know maybe he could try swoop in, fix you up or whatever.

He posted it at 3 am, scheduled to come out on Saturday . Hopefully when it gets posted it'll make you realise being a camgirl is career damaging and it's not the way to go down in life.

Akaashi signs off on his laptop and closes it before turning off his light and turning on his side in bed before also nodding off to sleep in this busy city area.


	19. //Fuck You//

A few days later, you were awaken by Semi's soft snoring. He slept like a baby , and it was currently 8 a.m . The thoughts of having class at 9 are giving you headaches. You turned to a sleeping Semi and shaked his shoulder to try startle him.

You did. He woke up immediately as he looked with you with a tilted expression.

"Let me sleep bitch." his groggy morning voice muttered as he turned around.

"Excuse me!" you exclaimed as he laughed lightly, rubbing his eyes before he faces you once again. He responded with , "Don't say you don't like it miss 'Oh, Semi! More-"

You hit him with a pillow as he groaned , sitting up and hitting you with his pillow harder. "We've college in an hour, unless you forgot about it." you kissed his forehead , getting out of the bed, you legs still slightly wobbly after yesterday.

"I'm not going to bother showing up for today." He responded, stretching as he watched you get your clothes out of the wardrobe and quickly grabbing a towel.

"What are you going to do? You can't just stay here-"

"Y/n, relax. I'm going. I am just joking...maybe" he hops out of the bed and grabbed a towel, you glanced back at him and cocked your brow once he started following you to the bathroom. 

"What? I stink." he murmurs as you glared at him.

"You are not joining me, there's not enough space." you retorted as he shrugged with a smirk."I know how we could make space- please?" he murmured as you rolled your eyes at him , leaving the bathroom door opened , allowing him in.

"Oh, how the tables have turned, you begging me huh." you murmured as he gasped, putting his right hand over his heart. "Me? Beg? Never. Says the one who-" 

"Who begged for your cock last night? I know, I know." you started to strip off as the water was heating up. "No no, the one who will beg for my cock in the next five minutes." he responded as you turned back to him , saying nothing as a response and getting in the shower.

As soon as you two got in the shower there was a hand placed on your shoulder, it slowly rubbing around you as his hand began to trail down your back as you chose to ignore him, lathering shower gel along your body.

"I'm trying to shower, Semi."

"Best thing about showers is the sex, the germs will just wash off and since the shower is kind of loud none of your neighbours will hear me-" as he presses you against the wall as he continued, "- fucking you against that cold tiled wall whilst you scream for me." he murmured.

You did not respond, but arch your back and stick your ass out for him as he smirks. "Attagirl, don't worry , you won't miss school" he murmurs as he slowly slides himself into you.

Semi Eita wasn't the guy who was into a quickie, vanilla even. It wasn't his forté. But, he wanted to make you feel as good as you possibly can before college. He slowly clasps his hand around your throat as he lightly thrusted into you. The soft moans that escaped your lips only wanted him to thrust harder into you.

He kept it at the soft pace he was going at for the moment. He left soft little kisses down the back of your neck and back as you tried to push yourself back onto him , wanting him to go faster. He was already fully inside of you as he took it as a sensual pace.

"Hmm? I finally slow down for you and you can't take that either? what can you take?" he bends over to whisper into your ear, tightening the grip on your throat.

"Semi- you're grazing the spot-" you whined as he smirked, "Thanks for the tip darling, i'll just continued as is." he stated and continued to graze your g spot, not baring to go fast yet. His idea of soft sex is probably gone out of the window.

"Ugh, you're such a slut, aren't you , you can't even take soft sex? And you're a camgirl? Is it just me you can't take? You have a cocky attitude with any other fucking boy but with me you just submit easily." Semi whispers as he gradually picks up the pace, finally hitting your g spot.

You finally became putty in his hands as he released your neck, one hand gripping your shoulder and the other gripping your hip. You already felt like you had to come in that short amount of pleasurable time, guess he really meant he would be quick for you to go to college.

"Daddy, I'm about to fucking cum!" you murmured as he could feel your cunt tighten around his cock. He let out a happy sigh as he had a small grin.

"Go ahead, scream out for me, I want to hear how good I made you feel." he whispered and went even faster, your clit throbbing as you released on his cock.

You thought it would stop once you released but he started again, thrusting at the hard pace , trying to ride out his high.

"Don't worry baby, I'm nearly finished, be a good fucking girl and take it. " He groans and pushes your back down a little. Tears began to stream down your face due to the over stimulation as he pumped you harder.

He slapped your ass harshly and gripped it, going at an unbearably fast pace, you were close to cum again. You became a screaming mess for him, the shower was not loud enough for you two.

The last 3 harmonious seconds as the two of you released together was perfect. You both were a panting mess as he pulls out and bends down , grabbing the shower gel and lathering it onto you, pulling you around to face him as he lathered up your breasts.

"I always wanted to see soapy titties in person."

"I hate you so fucking much"

══════════════════

As you were finally ready to out the door for college, all set as Semi was about to leave too, there was a knock, a rather harsh knock too. 

"Y/n? I'm sorry to interrupt you but we need to talk. now." Ushijima spoke rather sternly and as he heard the gasp from your mouth from the other side of the door , he comes in and looks at you and then Semi and then sighed.

"So Tendou did hide this from me and didn't tell me, I figured... but this is not what I'm worried about right now." he stated and barged in and sat down with a sigh.

"Ushiwaka, I was about to go to college-" you spoke furiously as he shakes' your head.

"You're not going. We have something to talk about. You too Semi, both of you sit down." he asked politely as you furrowed your eyebrows.

"Look man, if its about me and your sister, we're going out, I was about to tell you this weekend at the Shiratorizawa reunion." Semi sighs as Ushijima shook his head.

"It's more serious than that"


	20. Sorry For Interrupting Part One

"What do you mean it's more important than that?" you asked as Ushijima got his phone out and glared slightly at him.

The face Ushijima pulled was unforgettable, he tried his hardest to look you in the eyes but kept glancing away.

"Y/n or Semi, have you been on your phones this morning?" Ushijima asked as the both of you looked at each other with a strange look. "No we have no-"

"I will show you.. have you heard of the instagram page @miyagiscreek ? The anon one?" he asked as your heart dropped at the name, you had a feeling why Ushijima was here but you tried to play it cool in the mean time, that was until Semi grabbed your hand, tightening his grip on you .

"Yes ? What stupid love scandal was on it this time-"

"Y/n . Save it." Ushijima stated bluntly and showed you his phone, the post read:

≪≫°✺°≪ ≫

'Liked by SUGAUKAI and 50,000 others

Is this infamous camgirl on a famous streaming site who goes by 'Cindy' the Y/n Ushijima? I noticed she was streaming with a fourplay she did with many other famous camgirls, here is my evidence. The hair comparison and the distinct ring in her right finger? Now , I could be wrong but am I ever ? We will see what precious y/n who has been cosying up to two boys, Tendou Satori and Semi Eita , along many others will have to say. Stay safe and ill bring you more news when I can

Yours Truly

-Anon'

7th March 2021

≪≫°✺°≪ ≫

To say your jaw dropped to the floor was an understatement. You couldn't believe it. Your secret was finally out and you did not bother to check your phone for one morning and oh shit, your whole secret identity was leaked.

It was as clear as day it was you, you couldn't lie your way out of this mess, you had to be truthful to everyone.

"All I want to know is this you, y/n." he asked abruptly as you look down at your feet. Semi was ready to face it, expecting you to lie to your overprotective brother and was ready more for the fact he was in the article, he was expecting to get his nose broken.

"Yes. I am Cindy." you whispered as Ushijima stared in disbelief, watching how the tears fell onto your shoes. You were expecting a yelling and a lecture from him but he jumped up and pulled you into him for a hug.

"It's okay, am I mad? Yes. Joking , Joking. I am more mad about the fact what you're going to do about college. I won't give out to you or kill Semi cold dead for the moment-"

"Hey!"

"-is for horses. Anyways, you obviously did it for a reason and as long as mam and dad don't find out, it's okay." he murmured as you began to roar crying into his shoulder.

He was always the sternest with you. Always. Sometimes stricter than your parents. But, clearly you're twenty years of age now, you aren't the little sister he has to consistently protect from the big bad world. He just has to have faith in you and support for you.

Obviously he is also being soft right now but once you get over the leak, you are as sure as grass growing that he will make a PowerPoint presentation about how much of an idiot you are and how the porn industry is corrupt for young women.

"You should probably check your messages in case, I don't want you to go to school just yet... you know how serious this is yes? Id you get expelled, you risk not going to another university or IT, jobs may be affected in the future also." he ciricumsized as you nodded, both you and Semi reaching out for your phones.

Semi had a message from Tendou. That was all.

You had:

1 new message(s) from Daichi

4 new message(s) from Bokuto

11 new message(s) from Tendou

3 new message(s) from Daishou

1 new message(s) from Ukai

You sighed at the complied messages , the thought of what they could be frightened you. Not to mention the amount of dms what were on your public instagram account.

You decided to reply to one what would hurt you the most, Daichi's. You opened it as there was a literal scrap behind you between Semi and Ushijima, to describe it perfectly it was like the :moment in 'Star Wars: Revenge of The Sith' the brawl between Anakin and Obi Wan Kenobi.

══════════════════

Daichi:

You're Cindy? I was reluctant to text you because I realised I screwed up with the previous messages but holy shit, how did I not cop on? I am so sorry it got leaked, if you need someone to talk to , I am here.

y/n :

thank u daichi, Ngl I was expecting you to like kill me or sumthun quirky

read

══════════════════

Bokuto:

HOLD ON

HANG ON 

HOLD MY PHONE

I DID NOT SEE THAT POST CORRECTLY LITTLE USHIJIMA 

Y/n:

ig u did , what about it?

Bokuto: 

I DEADASS SAID TO U BEFORE WE MADE OUT THATYOU HAVE THE BODY OF A CAMGIRL AND NOW LOOK BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH 🕵🏼♂️

Y/n:

That night i was so 🦻🦻🦻 bc of the music, I didn't hear ur ass say it, do i gotta be sus of u now ????????

Bokuto:

You need not worry, I don't even go to your school

read

══════════════════

tendou:

now hold on a second

letme just

rub my eyes

scream out my flat window

did u hear it bc im pretty sure all of Myagi did

bitch ur so hot what the actual fuck

lolololol wake up u dumbass Ushiwaka is gonna FLATTEN U

why didnt u tell me y/n? Its a good thing I didnt watch Sal that night bc i do sometimes, that shit woulda been AWKWARD ABAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA

I literally hope ur ok though, ima kill all those hoes for me , full on bite them and shit

but fr Ushijima texted me he's not going to uni today BYE UR GONNA FUCKING DIE 🧎🏻♀️ SHIT HE KNOWS ABOUT SEMI TOO BAHAHAHAHAHA IM SORRY IM SUPPOSE TO HELP BUT ITS FUNNY BUT AS SOON AS I KNOW UR CRYING ILL BE SUPPORTIVE

Y/n:

Ugh bitch ig im alive or whatever 🤏🤏🤏 Ushijima has Semi in a head lock rn, should I film it for u or do u want to come over, Ushijimas gonna kill him for hours bc Semi let out a joke insuating that we fucked

U called me hot NAH MAN SAYS U PAPI 

Tendou:

call me papi again and ill sever a finger off, I went to college and to my suprise ,you are the centre of attention, Some people asked me questions and i ignored AND BAHAHAHAHAHA FILM IT I WANT TO SEE SEMIS SCRAUNY ASS BET IN 

read

══════════════════

Daishou:

I was going to joke and shit but nah, I cant rn

are you okay?

im worried, please dont go to uni today whatever u do 

Y/n: 

joke abt it, my brother found out and he is more mad at Semi than me currently so I am suddenly blind as to them fighting on my living room floor.

Daishou:

Can i watch though 👀

I am rooting for Semi, fucking dumbass, I really hope you are okay!! the boss hasn't yet said anything about your leak, you can ring me anytime you need to.

Also the form for Semi is at my place pls, ty sweetie?

Y/n:

What form?

read

══════════════════

Ukai:

Hey kid, I am truly sorry your dumbass got caught and you might be caught for a home depending on if Semi takes you in or not, I have a spare room in my house if you become homeless or whatever. Stay safe.

y/n: 

ur 100 years old and u can type wow

ty for the offer, I will consider it.

══════════════════

You planked your face into the cup of your hands, leaving out a irritated sigh as Semi and Ushijima were full on yelling at each other. You drew out the noise as more was on your mind as of now.

You wanted to go to uni just to see what would happen. You are usually known for not giving a shit in Uni but with the allegations, you were not going to be on top of your range.

You had to go in , no matter what the outcome, sure you were going to be expelled due to strict guidelines but , you do not regret being a camgirl. It is what made you happy foroa while.

"Stop fucking fighting, I am going to the College."

Ushijima stared at you and shook his head. "Absolutely not, do you want to be slander-"

"Let her do what she wants to you old hag." Semi spat as you glared at the both of them. "You are both children, I swear. I am going, I want to know who did it and do i still have my place there. Plus , Tendou is there and I need to see my best friend right now."

Ushijima and Semi were staring at each other until Semi rolled his eyes and wraps his arm around your shoulder.

"Cmon, Ill come."

"I'll drive."

Youo all leave your flat as you look at it sad, it could be the last time you leave it and re enter. You decided to not stick to the possibility of your pessimism taking over, you wanted the best outcome and had to achieve it somehow.

You sat in Ushijima's rear seat in the car silently, leaning on the window and taking out your phone to read out the comments.

Someone else in University was reading the comments with a harsh smirk. Someone who is expecting for you to come in to Uni crying.

Akaashi Keiji leans his head back on the building, watching the cars pass until he noticed a mercedes pulling in with none other than you , Ushijima and Semi in the car, something he hadn't expected.


End file.
